Pensamientos de un Dragón
by liluel azul
Summary: Cap 7 Un tipo pretende a Shunrey y eso obliga a Shiryu a pedirle consejo a Hyoga, además las palabras mal intencionadas del Cisne han congelado al Fénix y provocado la ira de Andromeda que clama que matará al rubiopatito, algo de SeiyaxSaori, pues ellos no se quedan atrás. Un capitulo diferente a los anteriores pero cargado de humor pensado para todos mis lectores.
1. La pregunta de Hyoga

**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada.**

**Este fic es un homenaje a los personajes que llenaron de emoción mis ratos frente al televisor.**

**Por que caballeros hay muchos, pero sólo hay un Dragón. -Bueno 3 si contamos a los negros, 4 con Sigfrid … umm demasiados dragones XD-**

**Sólo unos pocos elegidos tienen la suerte de nacer bajo la bella luz de libra.**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHIRYU**

**¡Arriba el Dragón! ¡Arriba los libra!**

**Feliz cumpleaños a mi XD**

**Y feliz cumpleaños a todos los que tuvieron la suerte de nacer en Octubre.**

**¡SantaManiaCaballeresca!**

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**Pensamientos de un dragón.**_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**La pregunta de Hyoga**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Hyoga deja escapar un largo bostezo. Es normal, él y yo no acostumbramos a levantarnos tan temprano. Somos un par de perezosos a diferencia de Seiya y Shun. El par de niños buenos y madrugadores que nos esperan en la puerta para despedirnos.

Hyoga y yo vamos de pesca y lo admito es una costumbre que me heredo el viejo maestro y que gracias a Atena, Hyoga aguanta. Para Seiya quedarse quieto es algo que va más allá de sus facultades. Para Shun no es problema pero no disfruta comer algo que ha visto morir. La única vez que fue conmigo terminamos regresando al pez que pesco. Que decir que vio los míos con lastima por que lucharon por su vida. Shun no tiene ningún problema en comer pescado, le encanta y hasta se chupa los dedos, siempre y cuando el pescado haya llegado muerto a su vida.

Hyoga en cambio, es como yo, lo ve como el ciclo de la vida. Y hasta diría que si ellos estuvieran en nuestro lugar nos comerían. También es muy perezoso y en esta actividad no tiene que moverse, hasta puede echarse un sueñito en lo que el pez se anima a morder el anzuelo y si no lo hace mejor, puede seguir haraganeando.

Claro que note que Hyoga era más flojo que yo, hasta que nos hicimos amigos. Por que realmente no luce así. Con su forma de ser tan callada y reflexiva parece que siempre esta posando. Seiya tiene razón, Hyoga le hace honor a su constelación. ¿Alguien ha oído graznar a un cisne? No lo creo, andan por la vida silenciosos como si no se movieran, pero se mueven. Jamás pierden el estilo y en todo momento lucen bellos y distantes.

Sentados en el bote, sosteniendo nuestras cañas, Hyoga deja escapar otro bostezo mientras se acomoda a sus anchas.

Y aun así se ve increíblemente bello. Jamás deja de lucir lejano a nuestro mundo.

Esto siempre le preocupa a Shun, le preocupa que no se abra, que no muestre como se siente. A veces piensa que Hyoga era igual Seiya o él, parlanchines hasta por los codos. Fue la vida la que lo llevo a volverse callado y parco.

Lo que Shun aun no ha notado es que efectivamente Hyoga es bastante parlanchín pero sólo en el ambiente adecuado. Por eso me gusta venir a pescar, se que no pasara mucho sin que Hyoga se sienta cómodo y empiece a hablar y hablar, sin darse cuenta.

Y es una verdadera delicia saber que pasa por la mente del cisne.

Desde cosas tan triviales como el día en que Seiya se quedo dormido recargado en su hombro con la bocota abierta y babeando, pero no tuvo fuerzas para despertarlo, pues le resultaba tan increíble verlo quieto y en silencio, que no le importo la baba. Para Hyoga fue un verdadero descubrimiento ver que Seiya es como todos los mortales. Él creía que su energía era eterna. _"Seiya también duerme de día cuando se cansa"_ dijo con asombro.

Hyoga también habla de cosas importantes y profundas que recuerda del maestro Camus. Cosas que le enseño, e incluso lo que hablaron en aquella batalla que sostuvieron. Su maestro le dejo muy en claro como debe comportarse un caballero. Lo que se espera de él. A pesar de la rigidez de sus enseñanzas, el Camus que Hyoga describe es demasiado calido. Por eso Hyoga lo quiere y lo admira tanto. Por eso anhela comportarse a la altura.

Cuando venimos a pescar Hyoga habla y habla. Si ya de por si me gustaba venir, estar aquí con él, poder escuchar que pasa por su cabeza, saber que se siente tan tranquilo conmigo, que ni se da cuenta que me esta revelando lo que le asusta, lo que le preocupa, lo que lo hace reír, lo que le gusta. ¿Cuántos pueden gozar de este privilegio?

Me hace sentir maravillado y al mismo tiempo maravilloso.

Ahora mismo veo que vas a empezar a hablar y me pregunto con que cosa sorprendente me vas a salir esta vez.

_-Shiryu, ¿Si el universo se esta expandiendo desde el Bing Bang, y el tiempo desde entonces ha fluido en una sola dirección que es hacia el futuro, cuando el universo se contraiga entonces el tiempo también iría al revés, es decir ahora iría hacia el pasado?_

_-Hyoga las drogas son malas. _

_-Estoy hablando en serio. ¿Tú crees que eso sea posible?_

_-Pues no se, tal vez … aunque no creo, ¿Eso te preocupa?_

_-Es que pensar que cada vez que se expanda y contraiga el universo voy a pasar por lo mismo una y otra vez no es una idea que me agrade._

Me quedo reflexionando en tus palabras, como siempre me haz salido con algo fuera de serie, pero a veces te sales de la norma. ¿De donde sacaste esa disparatada idea? Primero voy a tener que averiguarlo, por que estoy seguro que me vas a salir con más preguntas y segundo, la verdadera razón para esa pregunta es tu pasado, no te es muy agradable ¿verdad? Las heridas sanan pero cicatrices perduran. ¿Qué puedo decir que serene tu alma?

_-A final de cuentas el pasado es el que nos ha hecho lo que somos, ya sea triste o feliz es nuestro pasado no tenemos otra que aceptarlo. Además hay momentos que me gustaría repetir. Como ese cuando vi por primera vez a Shunrei, aunque se estaba riendo de mi o todos los días que hemos venido a pescar. Apuesto que hay muchos momentos que te gustaría repetir._

Ahora te quedas reflexivo. Con que cosa me vas a salir. ¿Será algo maravilloso?

_-Creo que tienes razón. Hay muchos momentos que me gustaría repetir. Incluyendo estos. Además cuando e universo se contraiga será divertido ir al revés, como si estuviéramos en una cinta de video._

Lo sabia algo maravilloso. ¡Que ideas tan extrañas traes hoy! Hyoga sólo contigo puedo conversar así. ¿Sin embargo de donde sacaste esa idea? Me seria complicado si Seiya y me sale también con preguntas raras que no puedo responder. ¿Donde quedaría mi imagen?

_-No creo que eso pase._

_-Tal vez, por que cuando el universo se contraiga también es posible que el tiempo se detenga por completo ¿Tú que crees?_

_-Que preocupante es que se contraiga el universo. _

_-Sí. Pero no importa mientras estemos juntos. _

_-¿Por?_

_-Me siento tranquilo cuando estoy contigo. _

Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa. El dragón guardo silencio y desvió la mirada apenado.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

En el próximo capítulo: Shiryu y Shun van de compras. ¿Qué cosas transcendentales le contará el peliverde al Dragón?

Visiten mi metroflog Liluelazul mis bronces andan de party XDDDDD tienen mucho que celebrar en el mejor mes de todos. Habra muchas sorpresas, por ser mi mes. Saludos, besos y abrazos. ¡SANTAMANIACABALLERESCA!

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_


	2. El amor y Shun

_**Pensamientos de un dragón.**_

_**Capítulo 2 :**_

_**El amor y Shun**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Hoy acompaño a Shun al centro comercial. Parece la mamá del pollito y del patito. Trae su lista mental de todo lo que les tiene que comprar.

Shun ladea la cabeza, que difícil es escoger, playeras, camisas, pantalones y demás.

_-Te lo juro Shiryu, si no hiciera yo las compras esos dos andarían desnudos por la vida._

¡ ¡ ¡Tienes razón! ! ! Que Atena te lo pague. Voy a darte las gracias todos los días, que bueno que tú los vistes.

_-¿Qué te parece ésta?_ – Sólo obtengo una mueca. - _¿Y ésta?_ – Elevas los ojos al cielo, esta tampoco te gusto. - _¿Ésta?_

_-Shiryu, en serio te imaginas a mi nii-san o a Hyoga con eso puesto._

_-Pues es amarillo pollito o patito. ¿No va con ellos?_

_-A ti te viste Shunrey ¿Verdad? Es increíble el mal gusto que tienes para la ropa._

No te respondo nada por que es verdad. Mi ropa la compra ella. Por otro lado tienes razón ¿En que estaba pensando? Hyoga primero se quema en los infiernos que ponerse algo amarillo intenso.

_-Voy a tener que escoger ropa también para ti. _

Te veo escoger un montón de cosas. ¡Ay! Shunnybuny. Vives al pendiente de todos. Siempre estas preocupado, en lo que necesitamos, en lo que sentimos. Pero Shunny tu nunca hablas de ti. Nunca estas al pendiente de ti. Te fijas en todos los detalles, que si Seiya está más hiperactivo de lo normal es que tal vez se sienta triste, que si Hyoga está muy pensativo es que ha de tener un problema, que si Ikki frunce el seño medio milímetro más de lo usual es que esta molesto con algo.

¿Y tu Shunnybuny que hay en tu corazón? Tú también te entristeces y te acongojas, tienes problemas como todos los mortales, pero no dices nada por que entonces nos preocuparíamos por ti. Y que nos preocupemos te preocupa mucho.

_-Anda pruébate esto._

_-¿qué?_

_-Entra al probador y fíjate si te queda._

Ahora se por que Hyoga e Ikki salieron huyendo de casa.

Frente al espejo me digo wow que bien me veo, con razón Hyoga siempre se ve bien. Nota mental, debo venir más seguido con Shun. Si que sabe escoger la ropa.

Vamos de una tienda a otra, recorriendo todo el centro comercial. Hoy acabo de descubrir que nuestra ropa no aparece mágicamente en los cajones. Estoy seguro que esa sudadera tiene a Seiya como destino, las camisas de manga larga son para Hyoga, las de manga corta son para Ikki, más las que me hizo probar. Y entonces ¿que no piensa escoger algo para si mismo? Cuando te pregunto me sales con que al final, escogerás algo para ti. ¿Por qué siempre te mandas al último?

_-Si quieres ve a la librería. Todavía tengo que comprarles ropa interior._

_-¡Por Atena hasta nuestros calzoncillos los escoges tú!_- Que vergüenza

_-Sólo los de nii-san, Hyoga y míos. Dado que ignoras la procedencia de los tuyos se me ocurre que Shunrey se encarga de eso desde hace mucho._

No quiero saber más, me meto a mi amada librería. Libros y más libros donde pueda alejar mi mente de lo que acabo de descubrir. Shun tiene razón, Shunrey se hace cargo de mi ropa desde el día que llegue con el anciano maestro. Tan doy por hecho que ella hace esa tarea que ya ni pienso en ello. Por eso soy un inútil escogiendo ropa.

Igual que yo, Hyoga e Ikki ya le relegaron esa tarea a Shun. Aunque la cartera que usa se la regalo Hyoga y la playera que trae, se la dio Ikki en su cumpleaños. Ellos dos dejan que Shun se haga cargo de sus cosas, por que simplemente él no puede dejar se hacerse cargo de los dos por que los ama.

Hace tiempo que deje de preocuparme por que Shun nunca dice nada de si mismo, eso es por que no necesita nada, todo cuanto quiere ya lo tiene, somos nosotros. Por eso sólo habla de nosotros. Por eso siempre se preocupa y toma por obligación el estarnos cuidando. Cuando entro a su cuarto lo primero que noto es la manta cuyo dibujo es Pegaso, un póster de un dragón y el estante lleno muñecos de patitos y pollitos.

Después de vagar en la librería, entro al restaurante, veo un póster que anuncia que en el menú de niños regalan un patito de juguete. Otro más para la colección de Shunnybuny.

No tardas en llegar y en tomar asiento. Pero cuando acomodas las bolsas una te traiciona y se cae, dejando ver que compraste atrevida lencería rosa. Apenado recoges todo.

_-Definitivamente el color va con Hyoga e Ikki._ – Sube un grado tu sonrojo.- _Ah ese sonrojo me dice que no es para ellos._ –Todavía te sonrojas más.- _Niño precoz ¿a que damisela le vas ha hacer ese regalo?_

Así que fue ese el verdadero motivo por el que me dejaste en la librería. Peliverde sin vergüenza.

Y todo rojito como un jitomate te hundes en tu asiento. Siempre te guardas todo. No puedo evitar reírme, el que siempre anda pendiente de todos esconde a la novia. Te preocupa que los demás no hablen y se expresen cuando tu nunca hablas de ti.

– _Todavía estás muy chico para hacer esos regalos tan atrevidos._- Veo que te recargas en el asiento fastidiado.

_-Está bien, tu relación con ella debe de ser muy seria y estable para que le regales eso._

- …

Como es costumbre no quieres contar nada. OK.

La técnica mirada inquisidora y sobre todo preocupada, me servirá. No puedes ver la angustia.

Te resistes, olvídalo, esta mirada ha doblegado muchas veces a Seiya, no tienes ni idea de la cantidad de veces que he tenido duelo de miradas con él.

_-…sí…-_Finalmente te rendiste. Pero hay algo en tu voz que me indica que esa no es la verdad. Mentiroso, pequeño Shunnybuny tú no tienes capacidad para mentir, lo que me preocupa. ¿Tienes problemas con ella? Lo que nos faltaba, si el amor te hace llorar nos va ha hacer llorar a todos.

_-Como que ese sí no es tan seguro ¿qué te preocupa?_

_-Tal vez no debí comprarlo … me desespera todo el tiempo. Siempre se ríe de lo que le compro, que si es un oso que no tiene ocho años, que si son chocolates es que soy muy, muy dulce. Parece que no podemos dirigirnos la palabra más que a gritos._

_-¡Ay! Que infantiles son_.- Ruedas los ojos fastidiado, pero Shun, el amor siempre es infantil.

_-Estoy cansado de escuchar la misma cantaleta. _

_-Pues es inevitable Shun, ambos se están midiendo, no pueden evitar retar al amor. Quieren ver hasta donde es capaz de aguantar. Tú también la retas mucho y esa lencería es la respuesta al reto que ella te ha lanzado. Ella te dijo que eres un niño y tú respondes de manera provocadora escogiendo algo atrevido. Por que esperas que ella se sonroje y te diga que no se va a poner eso, y así tu le digas que es una niña y que el maduro eres tú. Cuando ambos son un par de infantiles. _

_-Te equivocas no lo compre por eso_.- Me dices molesto. ¿Por qué te enfada que te diga niño?

-_Alguien ya te sermoneo … acaso Ikki …te dijo que aun estas muy joven para el amor._

_-Si al menos hubiera dicho eso, lo llamo capricho de niño y que en unos cuantos días se me pasaría. -_Definitivamente Ikki se esta autoprotegiendo. Un capricho duele menos que un corazón roto. Que a Shunnybuny le rompan el corazón le ha de provocar angustia. _- Lo que me molesto realmente es que cree que se me va a pasar, no quiere creerme cuando le digo que la amo._

_-Aunque la ames es posible que como dijo Ikki en unos cuantos días se te pase.-_Que linda es tu cara de indignación. –_Aun eres muy niño para entender._

Desvías la mirada y te cruzas de brazos molesto. Como te digo eso cuando tú estas seguro de que te meterías a los infiernos por ella.

_-No crees que es muy curioso el amor en la Mitología, por ejemplo en la nórdica a Freya diosa del amor a menudo se le juntaba con Loki, el dios de las bromas. Muchas veces el amor es una broma de los dioses. Tan intempestivamente como llega se va. Pero no por eso deja de ser amor. Como no sabes cuanto va a durar lo mejor es no preocuparse por eso. Ya sea efímero o eterno ambos son verdad. Por otro lado en la mitología griega a Afrodita se liga con Ares recuerda que de ellos dos nace Eros. Así que tampoco te preocupes por vivir peleando con ella._

Te relajas un poco, te pones a golpetear rítmicamente la mesa con los dedos, mientras procesas lo que acabo de decirte. Me pregunto que pasa por esa cabeza llena de hermoso pelo verde.

_-Ya no hablemos de eso._

_-Esta bien cambiemos de tema, quieres otro patito para tu colección. _–Digo señalando el cartel.

_- Sí _

_-Ya vez como sí eres un niño.- _Y me río a todo pulmón, por que acaba de aceptar el menú infantil.

_-Sabes que, ya no quiero nada._

_-Y ahora como todo niño estás haciendo berrinche._

_-Al diablo contigo, quiero el pato. Me vale un comino si crees que es infantil. Y también quiero una hamburguesa y un pastel. _

_-¿Y un juguito de manzana?_

_-Sí también el jugo._

Mientras comemos sigues pensando, esa chica si que te trae norteado. Siempre haz sido muy intenso en todas tus emociones, era de esperarse que en el amor también lo fueras.

_-Que bueno que me acompañaste, así pudimos platicar.- _Dices aunque no muy convencido._- Necesitaba hablar con alguien pero Hyoga no está disponible._

¡Ay! La maravilla de hablar con Hyoga es que rara vez contesta, uno termina monologando y sacando sus penas; y lo mejor como no habla no parece estar en desacuerdo. Siempre terminamos contentos por tener la razón. Será por eso que todos hablamos con él cuando no queremos que nos contradigan.

Pero que raro que no este disponible, sobre todo para su adorado Shunny. ¿Acaso se pelearon? Eso si que seria como entrar en dimensión desconocida.

_-¿Por qué no esta disponible?_

_-En primera está enojado conmigo por comerme los takoyaquis que compró._

_-Siempre te los comes._

_-Si pero él compró 35 para todos. _

_-¿ ¡Te comiste 35 Takoyaquis tu solo! ? No te creo, apenas logro comerme 15, Seiya alcanza a comer 28 antes de renunciar y tú me estas diciendo que te comiste 35. ¿ ¿¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Donde te cupo si estás tan flaquito! ! ! ! ?_

_-Hyoga dijo que el campo gravitacional de mi estomago es muy fuerte lo que explica que esa cantidad de masa se haya acomodado en un espacio muy pequeño. Y esa es la segunda razón por la que no se puede hablar con Hyoga. Está muy raro desde que lee ese libro._

Así que saco sus ideas extrañas de un libro _-Shun esto de vital importancia ¿Cuál libro es?_

_-No se, cuando me habla de lo que lee, hago lo mismo que hago contigo, sonrió y finjo que presto atención_

_-Entonces no sabes … ¿cómo que finges que prestas atención?- _condenado peliverde

_-Es que no me interesa saber si el universo se está contrayendo o expandiendo, si se contrae, sólo significa que estoy más cerca de él y si se expande, no me importa, lo voy a abrazar y de todas maneras quedare pegado a él. Aunque ahora su cerebro este absorbido por ese libro del mal, pero esta bien, después de todo, hable con el siempre sabio Shiryu._

_-No soy sabio. –_Me sonroje ¿verdad? Lo se por que te estas riendo.

Ahora debo de conseguir ese libro antes de que caiga en manos de Seiya y me haga preguntas complicadas o que el mismo Hyoga las haga. Tengo que cuidar mi imagen. ¿Dónde queda el sabio Shiryu si no sabe que responder?

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Mientras en la mansión un Pegaso contempla a su presa. Esta profundamente dormido recargado en un árbol.

Sigiloso se acerca, pensando en una buena broma, pero una traviesa mariposa se posa sobre los rubios cabellos. Arruinando todo.

Ya no puede hacerle nada, una vez que en su cabeza la palabra adorable se ha asentado ni la mas divertida de las bromas le agrada tanto como contemplarlo. Y el ruso se ve demasiado adorable, dormido profundamente, con la luz y la sombra del árbol danzando a su alrededor y esa mariposa en su cabello.

Se sienta a su lado mientras piensa en que otra cosa hacer para pasar la tarde. Tiene demasiada energía como para quedarse quieto.

Aquella traviesa mariposa insiste en hacer de las suyas, vuela para posarse en la nariz del ruso. Este se despierta un poco por las cosquillas, se endereza y pasa la mano por la cara, luego vuelve a caer dormido, su cabeza va a dar a las piernas de Seiya y sin darse cuenta se acomoda. Todo lo que quiere es dormir.

-N o o o o o o o .-Grita mentalmente Seiya. No lo puede despertar, no con esa mariposa traviesa que nuevamente se acomoda en los dorados cabellos, no cuando se ve tan adorable y pacifico. Con lo hermoso que luce hoy.

Ahora esta atrapado, destinado a ser la almohada del rubio. Entonces ve el libro que Hyoga estaba leyendo.

Y lo lee fascinado al tiempo que se llena de muchas dudas.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**Notas de la Autora**

Este iba a ser un ficky pequeñito, sólo de 4 capítulos iban a ser Hyoga, Shun, Seiya y Shunrey uno para cada semana de octubre pero ¡oh sorpresa! como todos mis ficks insiste en no obedecerme, comenzó a reclamar por Saori, el anciano maestro e Ikki y más y más cosas se fueron agregando.

¡Malditos hijos desobedientes! Ya estoy muy vieja para andar lidiando con ustedes. Lo bueno es que tengo mucho trabajo y estoy bajo mucha presión. Lo que curiosamente es un inspirador pa escribir fics. Jolines necesito relajarme y sólo creando cuentos de caballeros puedo. Lo que es contra producente por que entonces no duermo.

Así que este fick quedo pa largo y como tengo una lluvia de mucho trabajo ya no será semanal. Nos vemos el próximo mes. Que serán las reflexiones de Shiryu mientras platica con Saori.

Un saludote a todos los que apoyan mis fics en especial a Alyshalus, Carito, Smily, GabyCisne y Patha por ser tan buenas ondas y dejar comentarios. Hacen que mis ojos de mapache valgan la pena.

Y todos los que leen de a gratis y no opinan, que en su quede conciencia que no hicieron feliz a esta pobre mujer que no duerme, por que el estres no la deja y no tiene de otra que pasar el tiempo escribiendo fics de Saint Seiya.

Ah como siempre les invito a visitar mi metroflog con las mejores imágenes de Caballeros del zodiaco, totalmente descargables. Ahorita mis bronces están de pachanga. Recuerden estoy como Liluelazul.


	3. Los sentimientos de una diosa

_**Pensamientos de un dragón.**_

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**Los sentimientos de una diosa**_

Hyoga salio con Seiya … este es el momento. Sigiloso me escabullo, cuidando que nadie me vea. Está mal lo que voy a hacer, ir a husmear al cuarto del rubio patito sólo por cuidar mi imagen no es correcto.

Y para mi sorpresa cuando entro a toda velocidad para no ser sorprendido, me topó con alguien, que está haciendo exactamente lo que yo tenia planeado.

-_Am …_ - Saori luce tan preciosa sonrojada y es que la he atrapado con las manos en la masa - _¿Qué haces aquí?_ – Wow vaya que piensa rápido, me a cambiado la situación.

_-Protegiendo mi imagen ¿y tú?_

_-También. Busca de ese lado y yo busco de este lado. Tenemos que encontrar ese malvado libro que amenaza mi imagen como diosa de la sabiduría._

Así que también a la hermosa Saori la atormenta el libro del mal. Si hay alguien a quien le preocupa más que a mi perder la imagen sabia es ella. ¿Dónde queda Atena si no puede responder a las preguntas de sus caballeros?

Que peso tan grande hay sobre sus hombros, todas las decisiones que tienes que tomar, todo lo que tienes que saber. Eres Atena, nuestra guía, nuestra luz. Sientes que debes de ser perfecta para corresponder a nuestra devoción.

Tienes que ser frágil y tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que ser humana y tienes que ser diosa. Qué difícil debe ser encontrar ese punto medio. Que difícil debe ser mostrarte tal cual como eres.

Por eso, ahora estás buscando ese libro del mal que amenaza tu imagen de saberlo todo. Por que eres Atena, diosa de la sabiduría. No debe de haber preguntas que no puedas responder.

Mientras buscamos por todos lados escuchamos un bostezo que nos pone en alerta.

_-Shun – _Decimos aliviados. Por un momento pensamos que Hyoga había vuelto.

_-¿Buscan el libro del mal?_

_-SÍ_

_-No está, Hyoga y Seiya se lo llevaron. Fueron a la librería, van a buscar que otros títulos tiene el autor. _

Saori y yo debimos poner unas caras dignas del cuadro del grito, por que Shun se rió bastante.

_-Anoche estaban en una gran discusión acerca de la forma que debe tener el universo, de hecho iban a interrogarte Shiryu, pero Hyoga dictamino que no puedes saber cosas que ningún otro mortal sabe. No hay humano que haya visto la forma del universo. Y entonces Seiya dijo que te preguntarían a ti, Saori-san, pero como ya era muy noche, y ya te habías ido a dormir pues ya no lo hicieron, pero en cuanto te vean te caerán con preguntas. _

Saori se queda meditando, que problema le acaba de caer.

_-Si al menos supiera que esta leyendo … universo esta en expansión pero … no se si esa sea una respuesta satisfactoria._

_-¿No es como un globo que se esta inflando? _–Pregunta Shun.-_ Es algo que se esta haciendo más y más grande, aunque, si es como un globo en algún momento podría puff y explotar._

_-Ja-ja-ja que chistoso, pero no puedo responderles eso, creo que los traumaría. No les comentes tu teoría Shun._

_-Tiene razón, si de por si a Hyoga le preocupa que el universo se expanda o se contraiga, que haga puff no lo dejaría dormir. Para Seiya eso seria una hecatombe. _

_-Ay, ay, ay … que buena me la hizo ese libro. No hay manera de saber la forma del universo, pues tendría que salirme de él y observarlo de lejos. Tendría que irme por mucho tiempo para ver si lo consigo._

_-Entonces, en definitiva tendremos que aprender a vivir con la duda._

_-Seiya se infarta si desapareces._

Que hermosa luces toda coloradita. Inmediatamente bajas la mirada, debes de estarte regañando internamente por eso. Atena debe de amar a todos sus caballeros por igual, ¿cómo decirte que no nos enfada? al contrario, deberías de ser feliz, pero no antepondrás tu felicidad a la de los otros, no crearas rencores y celos por querer a uno más que a los demás. Y tampoco lo pondrás en esa posición tan difícil.

_-Shun ¿Te pasa algo?_

_-¿eh? No nada._

Sin embargo Saori lo mira con un gesto regañón mientras le dice _- E-C-D-L-A-E-P_

Y Shun todo rojo se da media vuelta. -_Ya lo sé._

¿Que quiere decir eso? Que hiciste peliverde para que te regañe con clave. Hay un misterio a la vista.

Después de eso Saori y yo nos vamos al despacho a platicar, algo que hacemos muy a menudo. A los dos nos encanta conversar. Una vez Seiya me contó que Jabu, Ichi y Nachi, piensan que conversamos cosas profundas, con temas complicados y filosóficos. Cosas que afectan a la humanidad.

De hecho tienen razón. Sostenemos conversaciones que dejarían con el ojo cuadrado a muchos.

_-Definitivamente sigo enojada con los guionistas de Smallville. –_Declaras furiosa_.- Ya no veo más esa serie. Mi ira contra ellos radica que pusieron ciudad Gótica. La mencionaban a cada rato y yo me hacia ilusiones de que pondrían a Batman. Cuando salio flecha verde y comprendí que nunca iba a salir Batman mi ira nació._

_-A mi me fastidio cuando salio Luisa Lane, porque Clark seguía enamorado de Lana. Cuando desde el tomó 1 de acción comic superman ha estado enamorado de Luisa Lane. Debió verla y caer a sus pies enamorado. _

_-No, debió quedarse con Cloe. Ella debió ser la ganadora._

_-Que no, Luisa es la elegida. _

_-Con Cloe, además si se iba a tomar la libertad creativa de cambiar tanto el guión, cambiarle hasta el look, quiero decir todo mundo sabe que se lo robo a Punisher, además lo llaman la mancha, en vez de Superman, y Lex ya no sale, bien pudieron darle gusto a los fans y hacerlo novio de Cloe. _

_-OK, no puedo rebatir tu argumento._

Saori-san tienes tantas preocupaciones tanto como Atena y como heredera de Mitsumasa Kido que me siento halagado que me uses para desestresarte. Además me encanta conversar contigo.

Cuantos pueden decir que han escuchado lo que piensa Atena acerca del barniz de uñas rosa perlado, que es muy bonito en el frasco pero luce sin gracia una vez puesto.

Y en eso estábamos cuando Tatsumi llamó a la puerta, traía un sobre. Por la expresión que pusiste al verlo entendí que por el momento tenia que dejarte sola.

Me fui a la sala e intente leer, Saori carga con muchas presiones, unas le afectan más que otras, por ejemplo debería pasar más tiempo en el santuario pero no le gusta, allá es completamente Atena, todos le hablan con sumo respeto y sólo lo necesario. Tardé en darme cuenta de lo sola que se siente allá. Hay una gran diferencia entre los caballeros dorados y nosotros, ellos la adoran y la aman tanto como nosotros, pero nosotros la conocimos como la chiquilla perversa y traviesa que nos hacia la vida un infierno y cuando volvimos convertidos en caballeros, ella nos parecía una jovencita con aires de grandeza, para después verla crecer como la diosa que es.

Esa es la diferencia, nosotros la vimos como ser humano y la tratamos como tal, aunque seamos consientes de que es una diosa, es nuestra Saori-san, mientras que para ellos es la toda poderosa y venerada diosa Atena.

Ella es sin duda la diosa de la sabiduría, cuando quiere nos pone en nuestro lugar, no sólo con lo abrumador de su cosmos si no también con sus palabras siempre cargadas de razón. A pesar de eso, ella es muy dulce y centrada.

Debe de estresarse mucho, amor para sus caballeros, amor para la tierra, proteger todos, que el santuario funcione, que las empresas kido funcionen. No creo que en el santuario se de el permiso de poner el cerebro en off para preguntarse si los zapatos combinan con el bolso, como lo hace cuando está con nosotros.

Atena debe de estar en todo, debe saber todo y amar a todos por igual.

Cuando pienso en eso recuerdo a esa niña berrinchuda, para bajarla del pedestal. Aunque ella cambio su comportamiento hacia nosotros y ahora es una persona muy amable, no creo que se debiera a que ella considere que la relación entre diosa y caballero debe ser de mutua protección. Sino que realmente sé que ella nos ama mucho.

Y si lo pienso con detenimiento, ella nos amaba desde la primera vez que nos vio, siendo Atena tal vez tenia algunos sentimientos de vidas pasadas. Ella era una niña … una diosa niña y ¿que hacen los niños cuando quieren llamar la atención de otros? pues molestarlos y hacerle la vida de cuadritos.

Había muchos niños, pero ella la traía contra nosotros 10 en especifico, sobre todo con Seiya, parecía una fijación. Pero en aquel tiempo no me había dado cuenta que sólo a Jabu y a nosotros nos regalaba dulces, que se sabia nuestros nombres mientras los demás eran los zarrapastrosos, que perseguía a Seiya por todo el patio para ponerle unos moños y jugar a la hora del te, que cada que veia a Shun o a Ikki les hacia caras, mientras que a todos los demás los ignoraba fragantemente, que Hyoga era la pobre alma atormentada que tenia que jugar con ella cuando quería jugar a la escuelita, dado que el ruso no sabia leer ni escribir en japonés, sólo el era forzado a jugar, a pesar de que había otros que estaban en la misma condición de no saber. Y ni hablar de su manía de jalarme del cabello.

No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar un día en que Seiya ya no la aguanto y le grito que era la niña más odiosa del mundo. Saori lo vio con sus grandes ojos y se pudo a llorar, por más que intento calmarla Seiya no pudo y Saori en medio de su berrinche que le pega con todas sus fuerzas justo en la nariz al tiempo que le decía que era un tonto. Seiya termino llorando también. Y ahí estaban los dos a medio patio chillando a todo pulmón llamándose estúpido el uno al otro.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando veo pasar a Shun, la curiosidad por las palabras de Saori hacen que lo observe más detenidamente. Tiene algo en la mente que no lo deja ser. Que rápida es Saori en notarlo.

_-¿Qué te pasa Shunny?_

_-Nada._

_-Mentiroso, tiene que ver con el E-C-D-L-A-E-P._

Y te veo elevar los ojos molesto.

_-Ya se lo tuyo son problemas de amor._

_-Dichoso tú que no sufres_. – Dices al tiempo que te vas.

¡Que no sufro! No sabes las agonías que paso cuando pienso que no hago bien las cosas para Shunrei.

Salgo a buscar algo que comer, pero antes pasó al despacho a ver si Saori seguía allí, y efectivamente allí estaba con sus grandes ojos llorosos. Con la tristeza metida en el alma.

Solo hay una persona en el universo puede hacer a Saori llorar así.

-¿_No son buenas noticias?_

_-Nada otra vez … que le voy a decir._

_-Que tendrá que volver a empezar. _

Te haz estado regañando otra vez ¿verdad? ¿Dónde queda Atena si no puede responderle a la duda que anida en el corazón de un caballero? Su caballero, el que más quiere, el que nunca se deja consolar por ella y que ella no puede consolar por temor a que se note su amor. Por eso lloras y secas tus lagrimas para que no las vea auque sabes que es tarde.

-_Saori no puedes tapar al sol con un dedo. Haz lo que te dicte tu corazón._

Mueves la cabeza negando, que difícil es tu posición.

_-Él siente por ti exactamente lo que tu sientes por él. Se que como Atena, le darás ese sobre, hablaras sensatamente y le darás fortaleza. Pero eso no es suficiente para ti, quieres secar sus lagrimas y él nunca va a dejar que Atena seque sus lagrimas. Tendrás que ser más que Atena, tendrás que ser Saori._

Sabes que Hyoga, Shun, Ikki y yo no nos enfadaríamos contigo por eso, pero ¿y todos los demás que pensaran? De sobra sabes que la persona que es amada por un dios despierta envidias en los demás. Por eso vives callando tu amor.

-_Te juro que nunca lo voy a dejar solo. Sabes cuanto lo quiero, cuando empiece a llorar te juro que voy a estar ahí para secar sus lagrimas._

Algún día tal vez puedas ser libre, algún día tendrán que decidir los dos si corren el riesgo.

Y me sonríes para demostrarme que ya estas más tranquila.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Notas de la autora

¿Cuál es el libro del mal que está leyendo Hyoga?

Pues Brevísima historia del tiempo de Stephen Hawking, me tope con la reseña de su último libro "El gran diseño" en una revista y allí mencionaban que si eso de ir al revés, cuando el universo se contraiga había impactado en brevísima historia del tiempo, el gran diseño impactaba por la posibilidad de universos infinitos.

Ni hablar, lo de ir al revés me llamo y por eso me compre el libro, pero tras leerlo no encontré nada de ir al revés, me dieron ganas de matar a quien hizo la reseña, luego me entere que el libro es "historia del tiempo" solo que en aquel la física estaba tan avanzada que no se entendía y por eso Hawking saco "Breve historia del tiempo" que era más fácil de entender, pero aun así difícil por eso después salio "Brevísima historia del tiempo" que según es más fácil todavía. Así que "en la madre" a duras penas entendí Brevísima historia del tiempo.

Cuando me entra una onda loca se refleja en mis fics, la física quántica se nota mucho en el capitulo 9 de Aya entre ángeles y caballeros.

¿Qué es E-C-D-L-A-E-P?

El campamento de las amazonas está prohibido. Shunny no puedes ir por allá, se que andas sufriendo males de amores pero no puedes ir a que te consuelen las amazonas. Ese Shun enamoradizo me lo pego Alysshalus y Sakura-li. Fics recomendables "Te matare" de Alyshalus es bastante cómico. Tambien está Traición de Sakura li, aunque ese es un drama.

Últimamente ando escribiendo fics de amor de Seiya y Saori. Leyendo otros he notado que en estos tienden a separar a Saori de Atena, como si esta fuera su recipiente, yo prefiero mantenerlas juntas, pero es muy difícil. En mi primer fic "Hasta que aguante el corazón" gracias a una linda lectora me di cuenta que por mi forma de narrar se entendía que las tenia separadas, es que suelo usar la identidad de Atena, para cosas formales y de caballeros y a Saori para sentimientos humanos, por eso en ese mi primer fic no se entendió como yo quise. Ni modo escribiendo se aprende. Aun así es muy buen fic y no lo digo por que sea mío,


	4. El llanto en los ojos castaños

_**Pensamientos de un dragón.**_

_**Capítulo 4:**_

_**El llanto en los ojos castaños**_

Aún Saori no le ha dicho nada, supongo que en la tarde cuando regrese después de visitar a los niños, Saori no tendrá más remedio que soltar la bomba. Seiya va a llorar mucho, cuando de nueva cuenta le maten las esperanzas y le digan que no hay pistas sobre el paradero de Seika.

Así que me puse a empacar mis cosas. Cada que esto pasa, me voy a quedar con él unos días, en lo que mi amigo recobra fuerzas para enfrentar al mundo. Y aunque me encanta pasarla con Seiya y contemplarlo dormir; aunque me halaga que me pida que me quede porque en esos momentos se siente un niño desamparado y mi presencia le tranquiliza, lo cierto es que siempre pido que esto no se repita. Que esta sea la última vez que tenga que secar sus lagrimas y tenga que leerle algún libro.

El anciano maestro solía leerme cuando me sentía mal, escucharlo me hacia saber que estaba al pendiente de mí y por eso repito lo mismo con mis hermanos. Cada que se enferman o se sienten mal, me quedo en sus cabeceras leyendo hasta que se duermen.

Es por eso que hay tantos libros en mi habitación, los que compro y los que me traen para estas situaciones.

Al fin te encontré, Hyoga me dio este libro especialmente para Seiya. Ojala está sea la última vez que lo veamos llorar.

Es entonces cuando siento los ojos celestes del cisne contemplándome desde la puerta. Este ladea un poco la cabeza antes de darse vuelta e irse a enfurruñarse a su cuarto. Hyoga nos parecerá distante y ajeno al mundo, pero se da cuenta de todo. Ya debió notar la angustia de Saori y el verme haciendo mi maleta y buscando un libro le dio la respuesta de lo que pasa.

Hyoga siempre resiente cuando Seiya va a llorar. Después de las dolorosas luchas que sostuvo con Camus y con Isaac; muchas veces debió sentir que la tristeza lo consumiría, pero Seiya siempre le hizo compañía hasta hacerlo reír. Realmente fue la hiperactividad y la alegría de Seiya quienes le devolvieron su hermosa sonrisa al cisne. Por eso Hyoga se fue a su cuarto a enfurruñarse consigo mismo, porque no sabe como arreglar la situación. No hay modo de que pueda hacer algo para impedir esas lagrimas que soltará Pegaso.

En cocina contemplo al par de hermanos. Aunque Ikki se ve raro, supongo que igual que Hyoga ya notó lo que va a pasar y Shun nota que algo le inquieta a su hermano. En estos momentos Shun quisiera abrazar a Ikki y que le dijera que le preocupa. Pero el mundo no funciona así para Ikki, primero se muere en agonía antes de considerar el contarle sus preocupaciones.

Cuando veo a Seiya cruzar el umbral de la casa totalmente sonriente y lleno de alegría, se que en unos minutos todo va a estallar. Le extraña que Saori quiera hablar en privado con él pero aun así su sonrisa no desaparece.

Y mientras Saori habla con Seiya, sentados en las escaleras encuentro a Hyoga y a Shun, por la cara del peliverde me doy cuenta que Hyoga ya le contó todo. No puedo evitar inclinarme y revolverles el cabello.

Tal vez todos nosotros tenemos la personalidad de nuestra constelación guardiana. Seiya suele decir que Hyoga realmente parece un cisne, él, es bello y silencioso … distante.

Y Shun es Andrómeda, la bella Andrómeda, la cual decían que era más bella que las nereidas del mar. Ella se ofreció en sacrificio para salvar a su pueblo. Es así nuestro Shunny, tan bello físicamente igual que Andrómeda y también hermoso por dentro, por su espíritu increíblemente noble.

Entonces, siendo que su constelación es un brioso caballo blanco con alas ¿Cómo es Seiya?

Es arrojado, animoso y fuerte. Tan limpio y claro. Sin limites. Lo mismo es para él correr sin que nadie pueda alcanzarle en tierra, que volar contra el viento y las tormentas en la inmensidad del cielo.

A veces me pregunto como puede ser tan feliz, a ojos de cualquiera Seiya es la encarnación de la felicidad. Que Ame-no-uzume, la diosa japonesa de la felicidad y la celebración, vació todos sus dones sobre él. Dado que su alegría es tan grande que pareciera que hace salir al sol.

Quien lo viera opinaría que es ajeno a la tristeza … pero nosotros sus hermanos sabemos que llora mucho, que a veces no puede dormir por la angustia; y que el dolor que se come su corazón se llama Seika.

"Seika … Seika ¿dónde estás?" lo he escuchado decir en sueños, y he sido testigo de las lagrimas que dejan pegajosas sus mejillas. Y le he visto lavarse la cara y sonreírle a la vida mientras enfrenta otro día.

En estos momentos, Saori le debe estar dando otra carta de los investigadores de la fundación, donde de nueva cuenta le dicen que no hay rastro de Seika. Ella escogerá muy bien sus palabras, pues quiere darle fuerzas y darle animo; estoy seguro que sus palabras de aliento, de que seguirán buscando hasta voltear todas las piedras será lo que evite que se mueran sus esperanzas.

Y sé que Seiya sólo sonreirá y dirá "ni hablar tendré que volver a empezar".

Seiya, eres un caballito que corre para no ser alcanzado nunca. Para que el dolor no te atrape.

Sabíamos que iba a tener esta explosión de energía. Por eso en cuanto Seiya salió del despacho de Saori, Hyoga rápidamente lo siguió. Ikki los contempló mientras cruzaban el umbral de la mansión, entonces sintió la mirada de su pequeño hermano sobre sí. Ikki le devolvió una mirada molesta antes de irse y Shun sólo suspiró.

Muy a su pesar, a Ikki también le angustia ver a Seiya triste. El que llore no va con su esquema de cómo funciona la vida. Aunque jamás lo admita, la alegría y optimismo de Seiya le han tocado el corazón.

Así es, nos has ganado a todos nosotros Seiya.

Hyoga y tú salieron a la playa, corrieron, nadaron, dieron como mil vueltas antes de que Hyoga sintiera el corazón reventar y que el cansancio mereciera pasar la estafeta a Shun. Fueron con los niños del orfanato, jugaron pelota, escondidas, fútbol, los niños se cansaron y se fueron a dormir, pero Shun seguía jugando contigo hasta que también se canso e Ikki tuvo que relevarlo. Esa noche caminaste por toda la ciudad, recorriste cada centímetro buscando desesperado que hacer, karaokes y bares no pudieron contigo. El amanecer llegó e Ikki se fue a dormir mientras me quede contigo jugando básquetbol, hasta que también me canse. Luego Shun de nuevo fue tu compañero de juegos. Pensó que las carreras te agotarían pero igual que Hyoga cuando ya no podía más paso la estafeta, Hyoga y tú no soltaron el guitar hero por horas.

El día moría mientras la desesperación se adueño de ti. Tenias que salir a buscar y otra vez fue Ikki quien te siguió en la negrura de la noche. De nuevo recorriste toda la ciudad, esta vez no buscando algo que te distrajera, si no a Seika. Tu Seika.

Cuando te vimos salir con la angustia en tus ojos esa segunda noche seguido de Ikki, supimos que estábamos llegando al final de esto.

Seiya, cuando recorriste todo sin éxito, cuando por fin ya no podías más, regresaste a la playa y te sentaste a llorar. Recibiste el amanecer bañado en lagrimas.

Por más que intentaste huir del dolor no pudiste. Era una batalla perdida, pero como siempre diste batalla. No querías rendirte al dolor que está estrangulando tu corazón, te negabas a soltar las lagrimas. Has peleado todo lo que has podido contra ellas y finalmente haz aceptado que las tienes que dejar salir.

Y lloras aquí porque no puedes llorar en la mansión, Saori te vería y se entristecería y no puedes soportar eso. Ella es Atena y tú eres su caballero. Eres tú el que debe cuidar de ella y no al revés.

Pegaso nunca va a dejar que Atena vea sus lagrimas. Seiya a Saori sí se las mostraría, pero como no son capaces de separarse de los títulos, estás lejos de la mansión sacando todo ese dolor con la cristalina lluvia que sale de tus ojos.

Cuando por fin las sacaste todas, Hyoga acarició tus castaños cabellos y te ofreció su espalda para llevarte a tu casa, estabas exhausto, con ayuda de Shun te metió en cama. Y ahora te contemplo hecho ovillo escondido bajo las mantas. Tus enormes y llorosos ojos castaños me miran con curiosidad mientras me siento preparándome para leer.

-Sherlock Holmes y el sabueso de los Baskerville.

Tenia que ser una historia de una familia maldecida, Hyoga tenia razón te quedaste encandilado.

-¡Es un perro fantasma! – Exclamas lleno de asombro.

-Lo se mi querido Watsón, pero hemos de llegar al fondo de todo este misterio.

Ahora los dos estamos maravillados por este libro, nos ha emocionado y necesitamos saber cómo Sherlock Holmes va a atrapar al asesino, si este es un perro fantasma salido del infierno. Y sonrío desde el fondo de mi alma mientras luchas ahora por no dormirte queriendo escuchar toda la historia, dando batalla, como siempre te niegas a la rendición. Pero pese a eso no pudiste evitar dormirte.

¿Cuántas cosas hemos enfrentado desde aquella pelea que sostuvimos en el torneo galáctico? Yo diría que ya perdí la cuenta, y es que han sido tantas, hemos estado juntos enfrentando a poderosos oponentes, hemos sentido miedo y angustia cuando creemos que uno de nuestros hermanos está en peligro y nos hemos reído de nuestras travesuras hasta el cansancio.

Todos dicen que somos muy diferentes, que tú casi no piensas las cosas cuando yo las pienso en excesivo. Realmente soy muy complicado y efectivamente tiendo a pensar demasiado, por eso suelo rendirme cuando me veo en una situación en la que no hallo salida, o simplemente no avanzo por andar pensando en todas las posibles repercusiones. Tú en cambio no eres capaz de detenerte, no es que no pienses, es que tienes tus ideas demasiado firmes por lo que casi no escuchas.

Tal vez por eso nos complementamos, y por eso, tú y yo somos más cercanos a nosotros que al resto de nuestros hermanos de bronce. Cierto que adoras a Hyoga y jugando proclamas a los 4 vientos que lo amas y que se lo robarás a Shun. E incluso la chica que pose los ojos en nuestro Hyoga va a necesitar de tu aprobación. También es cierto que no paras de decir que no hay cosa más linda en este mundo que nuestro Shunny y que basta una miradita tierna de este, para que lo dejes ganar o le compres todos los dulces que quiere. También te creaste un sistema de gruñidos para comunicarte con Ikki dado que él sólo se comunica por ese medio. Y aun así, sé que yo soy tu consentido, así como tú eres el mío.

Cuando éramos un par de huérfanos adoptados por la fundación Graude, nos hicimos amigos, luego nos volvimos a encontrar en el torneo galáctico. Fue una intensa batalla la que sostuvimos. Tu espíritu de lucha me dejó impresionado y tu sublime gesto, al estar agotado, herido y prácticamente sin fuerzas y aún así esforzarte para salvarme la vida, es algo que jamás olvidare y siempre atesorare en mi corazón.

Pero realmente el momento en el que me rendí totalmente a ti, fue aquel, cuando enfrentamos a los caballeros negros y Kiki me dio el cascabel. Tenias toda la seguridad de que yo asistiría apoyarlos. Confiabas tan plenamente en mí, que por eso dejaste ese cascabel con Kiki.

Jamás traicionaría la confianza que en mí haz depositado. Por eso estoy ahora aquí velando tu sueño. Yo se que pronto recobraras las fuerzas para encarar nuevamente al mundo. Pronto tus risas nos llenaran a todos de alegría. Y mientras tanto aquí estaré cuidándote.

_Un par de días después. _

Te veo sentado en las escaleras contemplando el mar, siempre es bello y a estas horas del atardecer lo es aún más. Pero ahora dudo que notes eso, pues te veo absorto en tus pensamientos.

Me pregunto que estarás pensando.

_-Shiryu_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Por qué un objeto no puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz?_

¡En la torre! ¿por qué diantre me pregunte qué estabas pensando? Bajó la mirada buscando una salvación y veo que traigo el libro del Sabueso de los Baskerville entre las manos. Me dieron ganas de mostrarte el libro del sabueso y decirte "mira, trata de un perro fantasma, recuerdas lo felices que éramos anoche hablando sobre el perro fantasma. YO ENTENDÍA LA CONVERSACIÓN SOBRE EL PERRO FANTASMA".

_-Es que el libro de Hyoga dice que un objeto no puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz porque entonces su masa se haría infinita y la energía por ende también se haría infinita y es algo que no entiendo porque cuando luchamos con los caballeros dorados peleando a esas super velocidades pues como que su masa no se hizo infinita._

De que rayos estás hablando, no entendí nada de tu discurso Ahora se lo que siente Ikki cuando dice que va hacer pato al horno. ¿Por qué demonios le mostró su libro del mal a Seiya? Y ahora yo padezco las consecuencias, ahora es a mí a quien mira esperanzado en que tenga la respuesta.

_-¿Qué es exactamente lo que no entiendes? _–Digo para ganar tiempo.

_-Eso de que su masa se haría infinita y por lo tanto su energía. Según un objeto no puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz, porque si logrará hacerlo su masa se volvería infinita y por la teoría de la relatividad, la equivalencia entre masa y energía, provocaría que la cantidad de energía también se volvería infinita y eso es algo que no entiendo, y lo digo por que según Einstein y todo su conjunto de ecuaciones los caballeros dorados no deberían de poder moverse a la velocidad de la luz. _

_-Bueno Seiya, -_digo sonriéndole con ternura_.- Albert Einstein jamás vio a un caballero Dorado y en sus ecuaciones no considero lo milagroso que es el cosmos._

_-Ya se que es por el cosmos infinito que los caballeros dorados se mueven a la velocidad de la luz, pero, cuando leí lo de la masa infinita, como que de repente se me vino una visión de los caballeros dorados gordos._

No puedo evitar reírme ante ese comentario. _-Una vez leí que en física quántica la masa es energía condensada. Para mover algo a la velocidad de la luz necesitas energía infinita, por eso necesitas masa infinita. Pero no me creas no estoy muy seguro de lo que hablo._

_-Suena lógico. Menos mal es el cosmos el que se expande al infinito y no uno. Qué cosas piensan algunas gentes, a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido eso de la masa infinita, ni me cuestiono que pasaría si el sol decidiera desaparecer._

_-Quedaríamos a oscuras. _

_-Tendríamos 8 minutos de luz, que es lo que tarda en llegar a la tierra, pero si el sol desaparece ya no habría gravedad que nos detuviera y saldríamos disparados a velocidad infinita y la luz vendría corriendo tras nosotros incapaz de alcanzarnos. _

_-Como dije quedaríamos a oscuras._

_-Cierto … Shiryu ¿cómo puedes ser tan sabio?_

_-Uno que se esfuerza._

_-Imagínate a la luz corriendo desesperada tratando de alcanzar a la tierra, el universo es un lugar extraño. _

_-E insólito._

_-Menos mal cuento contigo para que me expliques toda está locura._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Bonus: Una escena de Desayuno o el patito de la discordia. **

Hyoga, Shun, Seiya y yo estamos gozando de un desayuno tranquilo, todos muy contentos porque Seiya ya está de mejor humor.

De pronto Ikki entra y nota que Seiya y yo ya regresamos a la mansión.

-mrrrrmm.- Ikki emite un sonido que puede traducirse como "hola".

-mmnrrrmn.- Seiya le contesta en ese lenguaje suyo diciéndole "hola a ti también ¿me extrañaste?".

Perezosamente Ikki comienza a servirse cereal –mnrrrrrmnn.- Traducción "¿ya te sientes mejor?"

-unmm.- Y Seiya responde afirmativamente.

Shun por su parte los observa fascinado. Por eso cuando Ikki se sienta junto a él no lo puede evitar y también emite un sonido.

-rrrmmm

-mrmrrr- Traducción "Y ahora tú qué te traes."

-mmmrrnnnnnnnnnnn- Eso quiere decir "Dado que contigo sólo se puede hablar con gruñidos decidí intentarlo"

-grrrrrrrrrrrr. –"No molestes" y se levanta a buscar leche a la cocina.

Shun deja escapar un largo suspiro. 4 gruñidos es lo más que se le puede sacar a Ikki.

-_Hyoga ¿Verdad que me amas más a mí?_ –Pregunta de repente Seiya.

_-¿eh?-_ Pregunta el ruso.

No puedo evitar reírme ya estoy notando lo que pretende Seiya.

_-Admite la verdad Hyoga, quieres más a Seiya que a Shun_.- Y doy mi contribución.

_-A los dos los quiero igual_. –Dice dándose cuenta que ya va a empezar el pleito. Pero es tarde ya no hay modo de detenerlo.

_-¿Cómo que a los dos nos quieres igual?_- Reclama Shun al tiempo que abraza a Hyoga. _–Tanto que me esfuerzo, que me desvivo cuidándote y consintiéndote para que me salgas con que no soy tu consentido._

_-Seiya y tú son mis consentidos._

_-Eso se me hace injusto, dado que yo te amo más que Shun._ –Dice orondo Seiya.

-_Mentiroso yo lo amo más._ – Y Shun estruja a Hyoga entre sus brazos sin darse cuenta, al tiempo que tiene un duelo de miradas con Seiya.

Así que Ikki regresa para darse cuenta que Shun y Seiya, están echando rayos por los ojos peleándose por el patito.

Ikki le pregunta a Shun. -¿grrrrrrrrrr?- Traducción "¿Por qué tienes que andarte peleando por ese pato?"

-¡umn!- Con pose digna Shun le contesta "¿qué te importa?"

Atrapado en los brazos de Shun, Hyoga sólo contempla su plato, lejos, muy lejos de él y totalmente inaccesible.

Shun deja el duelo de miradas con Seiya, para pasar al duelo de miradas con Ikki. Y mentalmente se dicen:

-Yo soy tu hermano, es a mí a quien tienes que consentir. Suelta a ese pato roba hermanos.

-Hyoga siempre deja que lo consienta y no me hace caras ni me dice que lo molesto.

-Ya sabes que así es mi carácter.

-Pues perdiste tu oportunidad. Ahora estoy con Hyoga y él si me trata bien.

Seiya se ríe de su travesura. Sabía que esto iba a pasar y es que el peliazul está celoso. Siempre se molesta cuando ve a Shun mimando a Hyoga, y ahora verlo peleando por él fue el acabose. Pero ha chocado con pared, pues por más que frunza el seño Shun no va a soltar a Hyoga a menos que le ofrezca algo más tentador. Así que tras devorar su cereal, molesto admite su derrota.

-rrrrrrmmnnnnn.- "Está bien tu ganas" E Ikki accede a la única condición de Shun para soltar a Hyoga.

Y Shun suelta a Hyoga para abrazar a su hermano.

El rubio iba a volver a comer, pero Seiya lo atrapa entre sus brazos al tiempo que ríe festejando su victoria sobre Shun, pues se ha quedado con el patito. Shun lo fulmina con la mirada, pero como Ikki rara vez se deja consentir, no puede desaprovechar la oportunidad. No obstante después volverá a la carga para recuperar a su pato.

Y el ruso sigue viendo su plato, lejos, muy lejos y totalmente inaccesible.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Notas de la autora**

Ese último pedazo fue un Happy Birthday para mí. Me encanta que se pelen por mi patito.


	5. Lo único de lo que no lo puedes proteger

_**Pensamientos de un dragón.**_

_**Capítulo 5:**_

_**Lo único de lo que no lo puedes proteger**_

A la caída de la tarde en la mansión Kido se respira un aire sereno, de total y absoluta paz…

Saori tranquilamente está tomando té, Ikki por su parte deja escapar un bostezo, mientras el ruso sigue pegado a su libro del mal. Ya debió leerlo varias veces pero como no lo entiende no lo suelta. Por mi parte, en la cara tengo el pie de Seiya que lucha desesperado por que lo suelte mientras trato de atrapar su brazo para torcerlo. En estos momentos estoy totalmente en cólera, clamando venganza y es que el muy zorro me espió desde la otra línea mientras conversaba con Shunrey por teléfono.

En esas estamos cuando Shun cruza el umbral regresando a la mansión topándose con el espectáculo de mi batalla contra el Pegaso.

_-Buenas tardes a todos._- Dice dando un paso rumbo a su habitación.

_-¿Shun?_ – Lo llama Hyoga levantándose.

Shun sólo lo mira un instante y se da media vuelta, pero Hyoga lo toma por la camisa y arrastras lo saca al patio; y Shun se enoja al por ser sacado de esa forma.

_-¿Qué demonios pretendes?_

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Nada me pasa._

_-Imbecil_

_-Idiota._- Dice Shun dándose media vuelta.

_-Marica._ – Lo llama el rubio tomándolo de nuevo por el cuello de la camisa.

_-¿A quien llamas marica?_ –Dice Shun viéndolo con ojos fieros.

_-A ti marica. _

Y Shun suelta un golpe para liberarse, que Hyoga de esquiva pero cae. Shun iba a retirarse más cae también porque Hyoga aprovechó que ya estaba en el suelo para meterle el pie.

_-No quiero pelear._- Sisea Shun.

_-Pues te amolaste._

_-Si me buscas me encuentras._

_-Ni que me dieras miedo._ –Y tira el primer golpe.

Ahora si empieza la pelea entre el cisne y Andrómeda. Seiya iba a calmarlos pero extrañamente Saori lo detiene. Hyoga le va ganando a Shun e Ikki no interviene lo que también es extraño, uno diría que ya estaría rostizando al pato. Y lo que tenía que pasar sucede, Hyoga ya tiene a Shun pecho tierra al tiempo que se sienta en él, derrotándolo totalmente. Era evidente que el peliverde iba a perder rápido la batalla, por más furioso que esté, nunca puede tirarle un golpe a Hyoga. Le es imposible porque lo quiere demasiado.

_-¡Maldita sea, suéltame!_

_-¿Qué tienes?_

_-¿Qué te importa?_

_-Sabes, es estúpido que siempre tenga que llegar a los golpes contigo para que me cuentes algo. ¿No se de quien aprendiste eso?_

Seiya, Saori y yo, suspiramos en lo obvio, y le lanzamos una rápida mirada a Ikki.

_-Me lastimas._- Chilla Shun.

Hyoga lo suelta y de mala gana se le quita de encima. Así que Shun libre se sienta en el pasto. Hyoga le ofrece la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero Andrómeda se niega aceptarla.

_-¡Déjame en paz!_

_-No quiero.- _Tras un suspiro.- _Que niño tan orgulloso eres tú. _

_-¡Ya deja de fastidiar! _– Le reclama molesto.- _¡Yo que pensaba comportarme con dignidad y como hombre ante la situación y tú estás aquí molestándome!_

_-¡Ahora resulta! ¡Tú nunca me haz dejado enfrentar las cosas con dignidad, nada más tengo un problema y ahí estás muele y muele con lo mismo y no te estás en paz hasta que llore y te confiese todo! ¡Así que no esperes que yo te de un trato distinto! _

Los ojos de Shun lucen molestos, pero poco a poco se convirtió en la carita más acongojada del mundo.

_-MI NOVIA ME MANDO AL DIABLO. ¡YA! ¿ ¡SATISFECHO! ? _

Y aún así intento contener las lagrimas pero no pudo y menos cuando Hyoga lo abrazó.

_-Idiota._- Le dice entre llanto.- _Y yo que no quería que me vieran llorar._

_-Mi niño si nos has visto llorar tantas veces ¿Por qué te da pena que te veamos llorar?_

_-Porque es tonto mi llanto._

_-Claro que no._

Pese a todo, me alegro que Hyoga forzara a Shun a llorar, se bien que amaba mucho a aquella chica, así que es lógico que le duela en el alma la ruptura. Que se desahogue es lo único que se puede hacer. Pero que conejito tan terco, cuando tenemos algo atorado en el alma, no se despega de nosotros preocupado por nuestros corazones, pero si es él al que han destrozado, finge normalidad para que nadie note que está llorando por dentro.

Shun acompañado de Hyoga, y es que el rubio se le pego como un chicle al zapato, se encierra en su habitación. Realmente había decidido enfrentar esta ruptura sin soltar una lágrima y mucho menos que nosotros lo presenciáramos, pero Hyoga ya le aguó el plan de sufrir en silencio y en secreto. Así que de nuevo comenzará a llorar.

Seiya e Ikki andan malhumorados, ya sabía yo que si el amor hacía llorar a Shun nos haría llorar a todos.

Ikki anda como fiera enjaulada dando vueltas cerca de la puerta, una parte de él quiere salir huyendo lejos, pero la otra no lo deja, no mientras Shun siga derramando lagrimas.

_-¿Quién quiere vivir en un mundo dónde le rompen el corazón a los conejitos lindos?- _refunfuña Seiya

Ikki lo mira dándole toda la razón. Descorazonado se sienta en las escaleras. Mientras, el castaño sube a ver a su desamparo conejito al cual una bruja, fea, malvada, zorra astuta, engañadora y demás epítetos que se ocurran le ha roto el corazón.

Por su parte Ikki no puede enfrentar la situación.

Las lagrimas de Shun siempre han sido su criptonita, el poderoso fénix se extingue lentamente ante el llanto de su hermano. Claro que a todos nos acongoja ver llorar a uno de nuestros compañeros, lo acabamos de vivir con las lagrimas que soltó Seiya hace unos días y ahora mismo, ver a Shun llorando nos tiene tristes, pero eso no nos paraliza ni nos angustia tanto como a Ikki.

Supongo que esto debe de venir de cuando Shun era bebe, al pequeño Ikki le generaba mucha angustia no poder calmar su llanto y peor, no saber la causa del mismo. Shun bien podría haber estado llorando porque necesitaba un cambio de pañal, pero para el niño Ikki, cuya mente infantil no podía cargar con la responsabilidad de cuidar a un bebe, le debió parecer que su llanto era porque de seguro estaba enfermo de un mal incurable que lo tenía en agonía.

Esa la única explicación que tengo para que el llanto de Shun le provoque un miedo terrible y sobretodo que se sienta dolido consigo mismo por no poder hacer algo.

La razón por la que Ikki y nosotros, contagiados por él llamamos niño a Shun es que lo tranquiliza. Por eso Shun jamás se enfada de que lo trate así.

Supongo que esto también se remonta a su niñez, con un Shun capaz de explicar que le pasaba, Ikki rápido resolvía la situación. Que si un niño bravucón le pegó, rápido Ikki ponía al susodicho en su lugar, que si tenía hambre, Ikki se escabullía a la cocina y conseguía galletas, que si los truenos lo asustaban, Ikki miraba con ira al cielo y si bien los rayos no cesaban, su expresión llenaba de tranquilidad a Shun. El ser capaz de arreglar las cosas hizo crecer su ego y autoestima.

Pero ahora la realidad le está pegando de frente a Ikki. A un niño lo puedes contentar con dulces y juguetes. Eso ya no funciona con Shun. Así que aunque una parte de él sueña con salir y traerle el mundo, Shun no va a dejar de llorar y sentir tristeza.

De hecho el que Shun ya sea un hombre, le es la mayor de las angustias para Ikki, pues aunque disfruta y se siente orgulloso de ver como Shun enfrenta la vida con valentía, de cómo cada que cae se levanta, porque ya es un hombre, esto le ha traído el terror de lo único de lo que no lo puede proteger.

**El amor.**

Ante eso, no hay nada que él pueda hacer. No importa cuanto incendie su cosmos hasta el infinito y cuanto amenace a cupido y a todas las divinidades del amor, con convertirlos en carbón si hacen llorar a su hermano. Shun va a tener que sufrir todos los quebrantos y tormentos que el amor le traiga. Derramara litros y litros de lagrimas y pasara días soleados encerrado en su habitación penando las frustraciones del amor. La esperanza desaparecerá de sus ojos y andará como muerto en vida. Padeciendo el amor.

Es por eso, que cuando se dio cuenta que esta relación era en serio y que corría en verdad peligro, Ikki se obstino en que decir lo que Shun sentía era algo muy infantil y que no tendría consecuencias en el corazón del peliverde, aunque era evidente que no sería así.

Ikki luce sombrío. De seguro está fantaseando en hacer cenizas a la susodicha, causante del estado de Shun. Y suspira volviendo a la realidad.

_-Deberías subir a hacerle compañía. _–Le digo.

_-Le dije que esto pasaría. Pero no me hace caso. _

_-Bueno decirle "Te lo dije" no es lo mejor que le puedas decir._

_-Lo bueno es que esto ya termino y no se repetirá jamás. De ahora en adelante no dejare que esto pase._

_-Ikki, eres muy poderoso pero hay cosas que están van más allá de tus fuerzas._- Por Atena, me miras con ojos homicidas, haber si no termino rostizado._- Entre más pronto aceptes la realidad mejor. _

_-¿Qué realidad?_- En definitiva sí corro riesgo de que me rostize.

_-Recuerdas cuando nos hablaste de Esmeralda. Ella se me figuro una chica noble, bella y muy tranquila. De carácter amable y desprendido. Una chica tan frágil que sacaba de ti, al Shun que llevas dentro. _–Eso que ella te hace sentir todavía es tan fuerte que desvías la mirada. –_Pues bien, desde siempre Shun ha sido lo contrario a ti, así que en cuanto a mujeres también es contrario. A el le gustan mujeres fuertes y avispadas, decididas y medio brujas, con carácter de la patada. Que sacan en él al Ikki que lleva dentro. El amor para Shun siempre va a ser tormentoso. Ese es el futuro que le espera. _

Aterrado el fénix mueve la cabeza en negativa.

-_Chicas lindas, hermosas y tranquilas como Shunrei, es lo que nos gusta a ti y a mí. Son un remanso de paz para nuestras almas. Pero a Shun, ese tipo de personalidad no le agrada, al menos no en una pareja. Le gusta que sepan que quieren y como obtenerlo, le gustan las mandonas, pero claro, él no se va a dejar mandar y entonces saca esa personalidad gruñona y ambos vivirán peleando por el poder enamorándose cada vez más porque el otro no lo suelta y peleando toda la vida. _

El alma se le ha salido del cuerpo al fénix ante la aterradora verdad. Entendiendo que esta es la primera de muchas noches que vendrán.

_-Tengo que encerrarlo en un monasterio. Eso voy hacer, lo voy a enclaustrar. _

_-Ikki, lamento bajarte de tu nube, pero eso no es una solución realista. _

_-¿Y entonces que hago?_

_-Pues podrías empezar por levantar tu trasero e ir con el a hacerle compañía._

_-Sí, le debo hacer ver la realidad, yo tenia razón todo el tiempo. _

_-Te dije que decir "te lo dije" no ayuda._

_-Y entonces ¿que? Me quedo a su lado mudo, sin decir media palabra._

_-Exactamente, eso es lo único que necesita. Ve el lado bueno, considerando que casi no hablas no vas a tener que hacer esfuerzos. _

Ikki lo piensa un poco antes de levantarse y acompañarme a la habitación de su hermanito. Lástima que no le puedo sacar una foto, pero la expresión de inseguridad en su rostro es adorable. Ni hablar tendré que grabármela por que no creo que Ikki vuelva a tener esa mirada tan confundida otra vez. Y tras el respirar profundo que se tomó para darse valor, entramos, pero nos topamos con un Shun magdalena que no puede parar de llorar.

_-También vienen a verme llorar._

_-Shunny si siempre nos consientes cuando estamos tristes, por qué te trauma que ahora te consintamos nosotros._- Le digo.

Hyoga le pasa otro pañuelo para que se suene, porque nuestro conejito está hasta moqueando. Se suena y empieza a contar todo lo que paso.

E Ikki prestó total y absoluta atención, supongo que le aterro escuchar como los dos se estuvieron picando hasta que ambos estallaron y ella decidió terminar. Lo que lo asustó debió ser el aceptar la realidad de que Shun es de relaciones problemáticas.

_-Ella si que tiene un carácter de la patada. –_Dijo Seiya quien también había escuchado todo con mucha atención._ –Lo que me sorprende es que tú te comportes así. Si fueras con ella la mitad de lo dulce y atento que eres con Hyoga no te habría mandado cuerno._

_-¿Soy un idiota?_

_-Definitivamente._

_-¿Hyoga, soy tan idiota?_

_-Si conejito Seiya tiene razón, pero no es tu culpa ser tan idiota, el carácter estúpidamente encendido y sin sentido te viene de familia. Se transmite de pollos a conejos._

Y me sonrió porque Ikki está tan perdido en las lagrimas de Shun que no captó las palabras de Hyoga o ya lo estaría golpeando.

_-¿Por qué con ella soy tan … tan…_

_-Tonto, tarado, torpe, imbecil –_Cita el castaño_._

_-Eso y más. _

_-El carácter de ella no ayuda, mi niño, -_Dice el cisne._ -tú eres pólvora y ella cerillos. Habiendo tantas chicas que se mueren por ti, no sólo escogiste a la de peor carácter sino aquella que te hace explotar y comportarte así. Eres el físico que en lugar de estudiar a las estrellas te decantas por los hoyos negros fascinado porque son un vortice de destrucción y te la vives haciendo ecuaciones buscando explicar por qué es así y el no lograr entender te desespera y te vuelves un gruñón explosivo porque te frustras. Deja de hacer eso, deja de tratar de entenderla y sólo dedícate a contemplar el espectáculo de la furia. Te divertirías en lugar de estar peleando. _

_-¡Qué sabio! _–Dice Seiya.

_-¡Sí, qué sabio! _–Dice Shun. –_La verdad es que siempre me la paso analizando cada gesto que ella hace, como hoy, por eso nos peleamos._

Mire a Hyoga, normalmente no dice nada y ahora nos a asombrado. Pues ha dado directamente con el problema de esos dos.

_-Soy un idiota_. –Chilla Shun. –_La note enojada y mi insistencia empeoro las cosas, yo también me enoje y no pare hasta sulfurarla. _

Ikki no dice nada, sólo contempla a su hermanito llorar. Realmente el que Shun llore por algo que él no puede arreglar, lo angustia mucho y lo hace sentirse mal. De nuevo es ese niño que no sabe que hacer ante el llanto de Shun. Debió ser una época muy dura para que eso todavía siga haciendo eco en él.

Le tuve que dar un codazo a Ikki para que se animara a moverse y extendiera los brazos alrededor de su hermanito. Nunca volveré a ver tan confundido y con cara de no saber que hacer.

Con ese carácter, Shun seguirá padeciendo el amor hasta que encuentre a su media naranja, pero después de esta, Ikki entenderá que lo único que necesita este conejito es que lo abrace como cuando eran niños.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::**

**Bonus 1 **

**Un pato al desnudo**

Ikki se despierta, está en el cuarto de Shun, anoche se quedo consolándolo y no se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormido. Revisa la habitación y no encuentra a su tesoro.

No está. Rápidamente se pone a buscarlo por toda la mansión pero no está en ningún lado por lo que desesperado entra al baño y corre la cortina.

_**-¡OYE!**__ –_Se queja Hyoga y es que Ikki lo ha interrumpido a la mitad de su ducha.

_-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SHUN?_

_**-¡PUES COMO PUEDES VER, CONMIGO NO ESTÁ!**_

Una vena se le saltaba en frente del rubio, lo que menos se había imaginado que le sucedería en el día era que estaría desnudo y enjabonado discutiendo con Ikki.

_-¿Sabes a dónde fue?_ –Pregunta lleno de angustia.

_-No, ni siquiera sabía que salió._

_-Andaba muy triste ¿y si se fue a colgar? ¿Que tal si se tira de un puente? _

_-¿Dejo una nota suicida?_

_-No._

_-¡ ¡ ¡ENTONCES LO MÁS LÓGICO ES QUE SALIÓ A CAMINAR! ! !-_ Le gritó Hyoga cerrando la cortina del baño.

Ikki se quedo allí unos minutos y de nuevo abrió la cortina.

_-Debió ir a buscar a esa chica, ¿cómo se llama? ¿dónde vive?_

_**-¡IKKI! ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ME ESTOY BAÑANDO?**_

_-¡RESPONDE!_

_-No lo sé. Le dije que por mi seguridad y para que no me apliques un puño fantasma yo no quería saber con quien anda saliendo._

_-¿Qué es este escándalo? _-Dijo el dragón entrando. Se sorprende de encontrar a Hyoga desnudo y en jabonado discutiendo acaloradamente con Ikki. _-Perdón, interrumpí un momento privado._ –Dice queriéndose dar la vuelta pero Ikki lo interrogó.

_-¿Sabes dónde está Shun? _–Le pregunta Ikki.

_-No. _

_-¿Sabes algo de la chica con la que andaba saliendo?_

_-No sé nada. _

_-¿Qué hacen todos en el ba … _-Saori Kido estaba a punto de ver a un pato al desnudo pero alguien llega y le tapa los ojos con las manos. - _…ño?_

_-Un caballero de Atena siempre está atento._ –Dice Seiya sonriente tapándole los ojos a Saori.

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nada hay un pato desplumado. Retrocedamos sobre nuestros pasos._

_**-¡GENIAL IKKI! SI YA TERMINO LA HORA DE QUE ME VEAN DESNUDO QUISIERA …**_

_-__**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**_ –Gritan un par de doncellas y es que han visto un pato al desnudo.

_-… terminar de bañarme._ -Hyoga inmediatamente cierra la cortina, pero luego se asoma un poco. _-Si quieres preguntar otra cosa Ikki, te juro que no necesitas correr la cortina, te escucho, pese a ella te escucho fuerte y claro._

_-¿Dónde está Shun?_ –Chilla Ikki.

_-Recibió una llamada en su celular y salió como si fuera a recibir herencia._ –Le contesta Seiya, que aún sigue tapándole los ojos a Saori. _–Supongo que la novia lo llamó. _

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::**

**Bonus 2 **

**¿Con quién me caso?**

En la biblioteca de la mansión, Ikki está sentado en un sillón, se ha puesto allí para ver por la ventana cuando llegue Shun. Pero las horas pasan y pasan y el peliverde no regresa por lo que el fénix se queda dormido.

Y se despierta cuando siente a Shun acomodarse en sus piernas.

_-¿Te volviste a pelear con ella?_

_-Sí. _

Shun se acomoda en el regazo de su hermano y este le pasa los brazos alrededor. Ikki siente tan bonito pues no tenía a Shun así desde que era niño.

_-A este paso me voy a tener que casar con Hyoga para no morir solterón._

_-Te doy mi bendición._

_-¡Ah, con Hyoga me das la bendición! ¿Y si me caso con alguien más?_

_-Depende con quien te quieres casar._

_-Contigo._

_-¿ ¡Prefieres casarte conmigo que con Hyoga! ?_

_-Claro que prefiero casarme contigo nii-san, Hyoga es muy exigente, dice que tengo que trabajar mucho para ponerle un departamento y mantenerlo con la vida de lujos y comodidades a las que esta acostumbrado. _

_-Cásate conmigo yo te mantengo._

_-Sí mejor me caso contigo. Tú nunca te vas a enojar conmigo por más carácter de la patada que tenga._

_-Yo nunca me puedo enojar contigo. Eres demasiado lindo. –_Justo en ese instante nota los ojos llorosos._ -¿Estás muy triste ototo?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Quieres llorar?_

_-Tenía ganas de llorar, se me fueron cuando me acomode aquí_. -Dice con una sonrisa tímida al tiempo que esconde el rostro en el pecho de Ikki.

Ikki también deja escapar una sonrisa, no importa lo doloroso que sea el amor, aun puede proteger a su Shun.

Y un dragón espía, se va tranquilo a su habitación ya sabía que esto terminaría así.

_-Par de hermanos problemáticos. ¿Qué diría el antiguo maestro si los viera? Ya sé "¡Que juventud tan alocada!" Seguro que eso diría. _

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bonus 3 **

**Mi lugar en el cosmos**.

Dos semanas después.

Seiya me contempla seleccionar libros de la biblioteca de la mansión, voy a pasar unos cuantos días en Rozan y quiero aprovechar el tiempo en la lectura.

_-Llevas muchos libros._

_-Sabes que me gusta leer._

_-Aún así, has estado leyendo más que de costumbre. ¿Por qué?_

_-Supongo que los he encontrado muy interesantes. _

Pero los ojos de Seiya me miran como si hubieran descubierto un secreto, uno increíblemente vergonzoso que se muere por cantar.

_-¡Te da miedo que Hyoga sea más sabio que tú! _–Dice en medio de carcajadas.

Los libros se me resbalan de las manos por la impresión._ -¡Claro que no! _

_-¡Que sí!_

_-¡Que no!_

_-¡Que sí! Tu cara de pánico te delata. Siempre has sido un dragón vanidoso._

Demonios no lo puedo ocultar, últimamente todos le consultan sus dudas a Hyoga.

_-¡Está bien, sí!_ – Me agarró a las cortinas estoy viviendo un drama. –_Lo único que me distingue es que soy sabio, ¿Seiya, qué voy hacer? Siento que pierdo mi lugar en el cosmos._

_-Mientras Hyoga no se ande paseando sin camisa, no creo que te tengas que preocupar de que te quite tu lugar._

Me pongo a recoger los libros que se me cayeron, Seiya tiene razón, me tengo que calmar, Hyoga no va a usurpar mi lugar. Además él es muy callado y lo que le consultan son cosas amorosas, parece que se volvió el doctor corazón de la casa.

Sin embargo al alzar la vista los libros se me vuelven a caer.

Hyoga está entrando en la biblioteca, viene con el torso desnudo, pues no trae camisa ni pantalones. Solo trae una toalla enredada en la cintura y que lo cubre hasta arriba de las rodillas. Parece que acaba de salir de bañarse.

Seiya se dobla de la risa, mientras Hyoga lo contempla.

_-¿ ¡Qué haces paseándote así! ? –_Lo regaño.

Hyoga ladea un poco el rostro, no se esperaba un reclamo. -_¿Me prestas ropa?_

_-¿eh?_

_-Es que me robaron. Cuando salí a entrenar todavía estaba en el closet. Metí la que traía en el cesto de ropa sucia y cuando descubrí el robo ya se la habían llevado a lavar. _

_-¿Te robaron toda tu ropa_? –Le pregunta Seiya asombrado.

_-Menos la interior, traigo mis calzoncillos. Aun así no intentes robarme la toalla. _

_-Quédate tranquilo no me gusta aprovecharme de la desgracia ajena._

_-Vamos pues. Te prestare algo para que dejes de andar paseándote así. _

_-¿Por qué estás de malas?_

No le contesto, Atena, Hyoga no lo hace apropósito pero me esta robando mi lugar en este cosmos. ¡Qué hace especial al Dragón si el Cisne se vuelve sabio y anda paseándose sin camisa!

Cuando subimos nos topamos con Ikki, resulta que toda la ropa de Hyoga estaba en el cuarto de Shun, ha estado muy deprimido por haberse peleado con aquella chica, su siempre ordenado cuarto ahora es un nido de mugre con rastros de comida chatarra por aquí y por allá. Nadie ha entrado a limpiar porque el siempre se había hecho cargo de su alcoba y como no ha sacado su ropa a lavar en estas dos semanas pues ya no tiene que ponerse; todo indica que salió volando a encontrarse con la con la causa de sus tormentos. Por eso tomó la ropa del cuarto de Hyoga, se la estuvo midiendo hasta encontrar que ponerse y salió como bólido.

-_Ojala esta vez se reconcilien._ –Dice Ikki limpiando. Ya no le importa que esa mujer sea un ogro, todo lo que quiere es volver a ver la sonrisa de Shun.

Shunny es muy intenso en sus emociones, obviamente padecerá de males de amor por varios años pero mejor no se lo digo a Ikki.

_-Espera, esa playera es mía._ –Dice Seiya- _Y eso también, ¿ ¡a qué horas asalto mi closet! ?_

_-Está es tuya Ikki._ – Dice Hyoga.

Observo la montaña de ropa, es verdad, ese conejito asaltó los closet de Seiya, Hyoga e Ikki, pero ignoró fragantemente el mío, ¿qué se cree? ¿acaso visto tan mal que no soy digno de ser asaltado?

Resoplo indignado, pero mi gesto no pasa desapercibido por Seiya quien comienza a reírse.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Notas de la autora **

Visiten mi metroflog, estoy como Liluelazul escrito juntito, allí encontraran las mejores imágenes de los caballeros de bronce totalmente descargables.

"Que juventud tan alocada" ese es mi dialogo favorito del anciano maestro, lo dice cuando Shiryu llega preguntándole sobre el santuario, en los capítulos donde Hyoga enfrenta a Cristal.

Bueno, no lo dice, lo piensa y es que Shiryu llega después de un largo viaje, hace su pregunta y de inmediato piensa en irse. Es tan gracioso el dragón. Acordó que iría a ver a su maestro, le preguntaría -cosa que no le tomó más de 5 minutos- y de inmediato regresaría y de hecho eso iba hacer si su maestro no lo detiene.

Por eso lo dice … bueno lo piensa, ese alumno tan atarantado, viaja de tan lejos y sólo pensaba quedarse 5 minutos.

Si Sakura li, hice llorar a Shun, por más que pensé no se me ocurrió otra cosa, siendo realistas, lo único que le podría preocupar a Ikki es que su hermoso Shunny llore. Además Ikki y Shiryu no son tan amigos y menos confidentes como para poner algo más complejo. Aún así el dragoncito precioso se preocupa mucho por el fénix.

Pero bueno, pensando en ti, Shun se va a casar con su hermano y no con cierta amazona rubia. ¡Hyoga te suplica que no descargues tu ira en él!

Dos capítulos más y termino este fic, pues ya solo me faltan los capítulos de Douko y Shunrey.

¿Cómo se llaman las doncellas que vieron al pato al desnudo? Bueno una se llama Smily y la otra Alyshaluz XDDDDDDD. Casi les da un infarto de la impresión de ver un pato sexy. Las muy canijas se dieron cuenta del robo de la ropa y se hicieron las que no sabían. Se divirtieron viendo al pato deambular en toalla por toda la casa.

Por cierto si quieren saber lo que es estar de enamorado de una dragona de mujer le recomiendo la telenovela o dorama -aunque no se si se aplique este termino- de origen chino titulado Hi my SweetHeart. Xue Hai es un chico millonario que toda su vida ha vivido hiper-super protegido por su hermana mayor, no ha podido tener novias ni amigos pues siempre ha vivido rodeado de guardaespaldas, pero al cumplir 20 años y al irse a la universidad, decide experimentar la vida, ingresa bajo el nombre de Ling Da Lang fingiendo ser ultrapobre –nunca ha viajado en transporte público porque su familia es tan pobre, pero tan pobre que nunca pudo darse ese lujo, o al menos eso dice cuando no puede explicar el por qué nunca se ha subido a un camión XD – Todo pintaba perfecto para Lin Da Lang, había hecho amigos, las chicas más guapas de la escuela lo rondaban, a pesar de su ridículo peinado de hongo, sus lentes y su forma tan chabacana de vestir. Lo que le vino a torcer fue que la furia andante de Chen Bao Zhu pusiera sus ojos en él por ser tan amable y para fastidiar a las bonitas del colegio. La furia de Chen Bao Zhu se percibe como un cosmos oscuro que se eriza cual gato y cuyos ojos arrojan fuego.

Genial la escena donde ella se lo lleva a un bar, ella pide un wisky y le pregunta que va a querer él y le responde un vaso de leche sabor a fresa. XD Pero no se compara a este.

-¡Compraste una estación de radio sólo porque te enamoraste de una locutora! ¡que hubiera sido si te enamoras de una azafata! ¿ ¡Hubieras comprado un aeropuerto! ?

-Hermana no lo regañes, ni que no tuviéramos para comprar un aeropuerto

XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Es una historia para sacar carcajadas capítulo tras capítulo.


	6. Los sentimientos de un alumno

_**Pensamientos de un dragón**_

_**Capítulo 6:**_

_**Los sentimientos de un alumno por su maestro**_

No hay lugar como el hogar, según dicen y quien haya inventado esa frase estaba en lo cierto. Para mí, hogar es esta choza de madera en los cinco picos y familia son Shunrey y el anciano maestro; claro que la familia creció con Seiya y los demás, pero ya estoy demasiado enraizado a estas montañas y si no fuera por ellos no saldría de aquí.

Así que salgo perezosamente de mi cuarto sintiéndome en mi casa, y veo a Shunrey greñuda y lagañosa, se ve tan hermosa peleándose con el peine. Su cabello es muy rebelde por eso batalla mucho al peinarse. Ya se dio cuenta que la estoy mirando, sacudo mi cabello y ella en respuesta lanza rayos por los ojos. No puedo evitar carcajearme, como mi cabello es muy lacio y delgado no tengo que peinarme así que yo no tengo problemas, el peine y yo ni nos conocemos. Le enseñó la lengua y ella me hace muecas y me gruñe.

Sí, estoy en mi casa por lo que me siento muy contento.

Busco al maestro pero no está, debió levantarse temprano, ahora me va a regañar por empezar a entrenar tarde. Con lo tranquila que aquí es la vida, es difícil creer que entreno tanto porque la tierra siempre está amenazada por algún dios, que considera que ya es tiempo de exterminar a los humanos.

Una vez, Atena nos explicó que eso es porque los dioses no creen en el amor, como los humanos somos capaces de las peores traiciones y hacemos tanto mal a nuestros semejantes, a los dioses les es inconcebible que exista el amor y lo consideran una mentira humana. Sobre todo porque el amor no se ve, por lo tanto no existe.

Entiendo que quieran juzgarnos por todo el mal que cometemos, pero no me cabe en la cabeza que no puedan creer en el amor porque no lo pueden ver, cuando este es muy visible. Recuerdo que después de enfrentar a Poseidón, Hyoga lucía muy triste y sombrío, se había vuelto realmente gris, Seiya y Shun hicieron de todo para consolar al cisne, aún siguen haciéndolo, pues lo aman con todas sus fuerzas.

Puedo jurar por todo lo sagrado que hay, que hoy Hyoga es otra persona, claro que sigue siendo el mismo distraído de siempre que se queda perdido contemplando cualquier chuchería que llame su atención, pero es fácil ver que es alguien feliz.

Y ni hablemos de Ikki, pese a que pone cara de mártir cada que Shun lo abraza y le dice que lo quiere, a simple vista es evidente que eso lo pone contento.

Por ello me resulta increíble que los dioses digan que el amor no existe porque no lo pueden ver.

Reflexionando en Hyoga y en Ikki y en como el amor los ha marcado tanto, me pregunto cómo he cambiado yo desde que llegue con el anciano maestro.

Antes de llegar con él, sólo era un niño que ansiaba sobrevivir, el mundo se me figuraba un lugar demasiado hostil y le tenía miedo a casi todo, estaba desesperado por ser fuerte y así ser capaz de defenderme.

Fui un niño abandonado en un hospicio, pronto entendí que no habría quien secara mis lágrimas, que cuando cayera, ninguna mano iba a estirarse para ayudarme. Solo en el mundo, dependía únicamente de mí. Así que yo no era un niño risueño, ni travieso, ni llorón. No perdía mi tiempo en juegos, ni me interesaban los cuentos de hadas, no levantaba la mirada al cielo para contar estrellas. Vivía inmerso en mi realidad que era, estar solo en el mundo. Así que no había tiempo para esas cosas, solo me importaba ser fuerte para resistir mi destino adverso.

Pero el anciano maestro me tranquilizó con la paz de su alma, me mostró que el mundo es un lugar hermoso lleno de gente buena, deje de sobrevivir para empezar a vivir, me volví un niño alegre.

Anciano maestro, usted me convirtió en caballero, pero también, me marcó con la calidez de su persona. Cómo olvidar sus sonrisas cada que me sacaba una cara de asombro durante sus enseñanzas. Cómo olvidar cuando venía hasta mí, con sus manos juntas y cerradas porque había atrapado una luciérnaga y quería mostrármela.

Toda la amabilidad que me enseñó, todo el cariño y la paciencia que tuvo para conmigo me convirtió en otra persona, pues usted hizo de un niño triste un hombre pleno que rebosa de alegría. Y si llego a transmitir a alguien una décima parte de lo que usted hizo por mí, se podrá decir que soy un hombre bueno.

_-¿En qué piensas?_ –Me pregunta al verme llegar tan pensativo.

_-En que soy afortunado por tenerlo como maestro._

_-El alabarme no te va a salvar de la regañina, llegas tarde a entrenar._

No puedo evitar sonreír, anciano maestro, si los dioses que quieren destruirnos me compararan de cuando llegue aquí al hombre que soy ahora, tendrían que admitir que el amor existe pues es claramente visible. Usted, maestro, me llena de dicha.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bonus 1: Cuentos para un dragón glotón **

Los antiguos cinco picos son un lugar sumamente tranquilo, el sonido de la furiosa cascada algunas veces, como ahora, más que ruidosa, le parece un arrullo al dragón, y como no, si en estos momentos el sueño lo está invadiendo. La diferencia de horarios entre Japón y China más una mañana de duro entrenamiento, más la comilona y es que Shunrei le sirvió un montón y él no tiene fuerza de voluntad para decirle que no, (¿Cómo tenerla si todo estaba delicioso?) más el calor del medio día, se han unido para que ahora Shiryu se haya acostado cual largo es en la dura roca y sólo piense en contar borregos.

Se acomodó junto al anciano maestro quien como siempre está en su puesto, sentado frente a la cascada, intentando meditar, cosa que no logra porque de pronto se empieza a carcajear.

_-¿Qué piensa anciano maestro?_

_-Shiryu, escúchame atentamente, entrena muy duro, cada día esfuérzate más que el día anterior. _

_-Se lo juro maestro, todos los días entrenare intensamente para proteger a Atena y así ser digno alumno de usted._

_-No lo decía por eso._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Considerando lo que comes, el día que dejes de entrenar te convertirás en bola andante. Ahora mismo pareces una serpiente que tras el festín no puede mover su cuerpo, y ni siquiera es capaz de enrollarse por tener tanta comida en las entrañas. Te veo y pienso en un cocodrilo que se queda padeciendo bajo el intenso sol porque no puede meterse en las frescas aguas debido a que siente que si entra al río, su panzota lo arrastrara al fondo y no será capaz de salir. _

Mientras lo escuchaba Shiryu se fue poniendo rojo y más rojo, su cara recorrió toda la escala tonal del carmín.

_-Lo siento mucho maestro, no volveré a dejarme llevar por la glotonería._

_-Mientras siguas estrenando según comas todo estará bien. Anda ve a la casa, tienes sueño y dormirás mejor en tu cama. _

_-No maestro, prefiero quedarme aquí con usted._

El anciano maestro dejó escapar un refunfuño mientras estiraba la mano para acomodar unos mechones de la frente de Shiryu.

_-Una vez, _-Comenzó Douko el relato. –_andando el tigre de caza, atrapó a un zorro. Y este le dijo "no puedes comerme, el señor del cielo me ha nombrado rey de todas las bestias, si me comes lo estarás desobedeciendo a él". Al ver que el tigre lo miraba con duda el zorro continúo, "¿no me crees? Ven conmigo y veras como los animales huyen de mí". Así que el tigre siguió al zorro y por donde pasaban, todos los animales huían. Por lo que tigre le creyó al zorro._

_-¡Ah, que tigre tan menso, no se dio cuenta que huían de él y no del zorro! _-Exclamó risueño Shiryu.

_-Sí, era un tigre muy menso. Merecía quedarse sin comer. No como otros que tienen la barriga llena. _

Shiryu de nuevo se llenó de pena y su rostro volvió a pintarse de rojo, provocando nuevas risas en Douko.

_-Una vez, un magistrado al ver que los tigres eran un verdadero problema, mando a grabar en roca un largo edicto que en breve se resume así "Tigres, aléjense de aquí, tienen prohibido estar en estás tierras". Tan contentó se sentía con su resolución al problema, que el magistrado mandó a varios obreros a copiar su edicto lapidario, quería varias copias para ponerlas en varios lugares y así ningún tigre se quedara sin enterarse. Mas uno de los obreros regresó y le informó que los tigres habían matado ya a dos obreros mientras estos intentaban copiar lo escrito en la roca._

_-A ese magistrado se le olvidó que los tigres no saben leer._

_-Y que son glotones, no como ciertos dragones, la verdad los tigres se quedan cortos en su apetito si los comparamos._

Las mejillas de Shiryu se pintaron de carmín otra vez.

_-Una vez dos hombres andaban cazando gansos salvajes, al encontrar uno nadando tranquilo en un lago, un hombre le dijo al otro "Lo cazamos y nos lo comeremos bien adobado" pero el otro protestó "Asados es como saben bien". Así que empezaron a discutir y como no podían ponerse de acuerdo fueron con el jefe de su aldea para que diera su opinión. "Corten el ganso por la mitad y así cada quien prepara su parte a su gusto". Fue su veredicto. Contentos por ello los cazadores volvieron al lago, pero para ese momento el ganso salvaje ya había volado._ –El anciano comenzó a reír mientras que el dragón se giraba de costado y se hacía ovillo. –_Claro que a Shiryu le gustan los gansos adobados, asados, a las brasas, horneado. Lo que le sería un problema es que medio ganso no lo llena. Tendrían que cazar toda una parvada porque es un glotón. _

_-Está bien._ –Dijo Shiryu levantándose. _–Ya entendí, ya me voy a casa a dormir. _

_El desino me trajo aquí, para que el maestro tuviera a alguien de quien reírse. _–Pensaba Shiryu, escuchando las carcajadas del anciano. –_Ya que voy a casa sirve que averiguo que hará de comer Shunrey._

Y Shiryu se sorprendió cuando Shunrey le dijo que andaba horneando un ganso. Ya empezaba a escuchar las risas del anciano, en toda la comida no hará más que reírse. Pero como la casa ya empezaba a llenarse con el aroma de lo que cocinaba Shunrey, el dragón contento se fue a dormir para que el tiempo pasara rápido.

Durante la comida, Douko se rió mucho, pero eso no mermó el apetito del dragón.

Sin embargo durante la noche se oyó un quejido. Shiryu estaba en su cama, escondido bajo las sabanas y con las manos se frotaba el estómago.

_-¡Ah, que Shiryu tan glotón! ¿Te sientes mal por haber comido tanto?_- Le preguntó el anciano.

Sólo obtuvo un quejido por respuesta.

_-¿Quieres que me quede contándote cuentos?_

Se escuchó otro quejido que Douko tradujo como un sí.

_-Un día un hombre escuchó decir "Las peras son buenas para los dientes pero son perjudiciales para el bazo. Las azufaifas, por el contrario, son malas para los dientes pero buenas para el bazo". Tras meditarlo profundamente aquel hombre dijo "entonces masticare peras pero no me las tragare y así no podrán dañarme el bazo, en cambio, tragare las azufaifas enteras y así estas no dañaran mis dientes". Al escucharlo su amigo exclamó "¡Eso es lo que se llama tragarse la azufaifa entera" y ambos empezaron a reírse._

_-Pero Shiryu es tan glotón que comió tanto que ni peras ni azufaifas le caben en el estómago. Así que no me preocupare ni por mis dientes ni por mi bazo. Dado a que no comeré ninguno._

Ante lo dicho por Shiryu, Douko empezó a carcajearse. _-¡Ay Shiryu! De veras que todos los días me haces reír._

_-Es que tiene un alumno atolondrado y tragón. _

_-El mejor alumno que podría yo desear. Aunque seas un dragón glotón que devora todo lo que hay en la cocina y luego chilla por el dolor de panza. _

Y sólo se escuchó otro quejido, mientras Douko pensaba en otro cuento, iba a ser una larga noche.

_**Maestro,**_

_**lo quiero mucho,**_

_**muchísimo.**_

_**Aunque siempre se ría de mí.**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bonus 2: Happy Birthday Lilu**

En la mansión Kido, el teléfono suena y suena pero nadie contesta.

¿Dónde están las doncellas que siempre están atentas a su trabajo?

Pues atentas, muy atentas y sin perder detalle.

Pero el teléfono sigue de terco y por fin alguien se digna.

_-Bueno, mansión Kido con quien desea hablar. _

_-¿Saori? ¿Qué haces contestando el teléfono?_

_-¡Ah! Es que todas las doncellas del servicio están pegadas a las ventanas._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Es que Hyoga ha estado entrenando en el jardín y hace calor… y está todo sudoroso… y se ha quitado la playera y vaya, no me había fijado en que buenos bíceps tiene, se nota que últimamente ha andado haciendo pesas y… __**¡por Zeus en su trono del olimpo!**__ ha tomado la botella de agua y se está bañando con ella. Y el agua escurre por esos pectorales bien formados… voy a llamar a la ambulancia ya se desmayó una doncella._

Le cuelgan y del otro lado de la línea, en China, un dragón vanidoso siente que le quitan su lugar en el cosmos.

¿Qué le queda al dragón si el cisne se vuelve sabio y se pasea sin camisa?

Le queda el anciano maestro y Shunrey y con eso se contenta mucho.

Ya en casa

_-¿Shunrey, me consideras sexy?_

_-Sí._ –Responde apenada.

_-Más que Hyoga._

_-Sí. _–Dice ella recogiendo los trastes, para después meterse en la cocina.

Por su parte el dragón está lleno de satisfacción y orondo. Uno puede ver como reboza de felicidad.

_-¿Por qué hiciste esas preguntas?_ –Lo cuestiona el anciano.

_-Porque las doncellas de la mansión Kido creen que Hyoga es sexy. Y creo que Saori también piensa lo mismo._

_-Ah, pero Shunrey te encuentra más sexy a ti y por eso estás contento._ –Como Shiryu no dijo nada y sólo se sonrojó en anciano se carcajeó.

La vida es muy tranquila y alegre en los antiguos cinco picos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bonus 3 Happy Birthday plus Lilu**

Ikki observa a Seiya quien se está acomodando en el sofá con un gran platón de palomitas, el castaño está radiante de felicidad. Y aunque siempre está alegre hoy es mucho. Anda canturreando y riéndose solo como acordándose de una travesura.

Justo cuando el castaño se acomoda frente al televisor, Hyoga pasa por la sala, cuando la mirada de ambos choca el cisne le lanza rayos por los ojos y sigue su camino, por lo que Seiya se carcajea.

Ikki se sienta junto a Shun quien se entretiene leyendo el empaque de la película que van a ver.

_-¿Qué le hizo Seiya a Hyoga?_ –Le pregunta a su hermano.

_-Saori regañó a Hyoga por andar entrenando sin playera. Le dijo que dejara de andar excitando a Seiya._

_-¿¡QUÉ!?_ –Exclamó Ikki sorprendido, todo es de esperarse con Seiya, pero nunca le pasó por la cabeza que fuera de esos.

_-A veces me sorprende lo ladino que es Seiya, no se me ocurre otra forma de despegar a Saori de la ventana cuando Hyoga está entrenando. Y como Saori regañó a Hyoga, Seiya ya está seguro que es el rey por eso está tan contento. _

_-¿El rey?_

_-Hermano, a veces no notas lo obvio._

Dice Shun levantando la mirada viendo como Saori se acomoda junto al castaño con el pretexto de que quiere palomitas.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Notas de la autora**

Este es mi mes de Happy Birthday evidentemente iba a ver Hyoga sexy aderezado con mi pareja favorita SeiyaxSaori. Así que esos bonus son un regalo de mí pa mí. XDDDDDDD

Los cuentos los tome del libro "Fábulas Chinas. Antología" de P. Wei Chin-Chi de grupo editorial Tomo. Si viven en México en el DF fácilmente lo pueden encontrar en esos puestos de libros que abundan en las estaciones del metro. Por lo que es un libro muy barato y que recomiendo ampliamente. La verdad cuando lo leí me encanto encontrar la fábula del vendedor de lanzas y escudos que tanto conocemos por la pelea entre el Pegaso y el Dragón. Todas las fabulas son maravillosas y muy fáciles de leer.

En cuanto a las azufaifas, no tengo ni idea de que son, sólo sé (por la internet) que son del tamaño de una aceituna.


	7. Los chicos rebeldes no tienen problemas

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**Pensamientos de un dragón**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Los chicos rebeldes no tienen problemas románticos, **_

_**en cambio, **_

_**los dragones no saben cómo hablar con las chicas**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Amo estas temporadas en casa porque todos mis sentidos se alegran, ya sea por la hermosa vista que ofrecen estas montañas, el aroma de la hierba, el rumor de la cascada, el sabor de aire, además de la delicia que siento en la piel al nadar en el río. Ni los campos Elíseos me parecen tan hermosos como este lugar.

Completamente relajado me recuesto en el sillón para dedicarme a la lectura, sin embargo, el maestro me contempla como quien ve un bicho raro que jamás ha visto antes, por más que intento mantener mi atención en el libro, me distrae su mirada clavada en mí.

_-¿Qué tanto me mira maestro?_

_-¿Por qué lees tanto?_

_-Sabe que me gusta leer. _

Sin embargo el maestro no queda satisfecho con mi respuesta.

_-No estás leyendo por gusto; estás estudiando con ahínco, como si temieras no tener las respuestas._

_-Me gusta ser el que tiene las respuestas cuando la gente cuestiona sobre cualquier tema._

_-¡Ah! Es verdad eres un dragón muy vanidoso._

El maestro vuelve a sus cosas, riéndose por mi respuesta, ya entendió que tengo un rival que vencer en casa.

Claro que me he esforzado mucho estos días, no voy a dejar que ese descarado de Hyoga me robe mi lugar tan fácilmente. ¿Qué se cree ese pato? que con leerse un simple libro de física se volvió un sabelotodo capaz de usurpar mi lugar. Cuando vuelva a la mansión Kido reclamaré lo que es mío. El sabio soy yo y el sexy también. Por eso he intensificado mi entrenamiento físico y mental. Además acabo de crecer varios centímetros desde que estoy aquí.

Ya vera ese pato descarado, ya tengo todo un plan de acción

Y en eso estoy, cuando Shunrey llega de hacer las compras, de inmediato me levantó a ayudarla y mientras acomodo todo, mi cansada Shunrey se sienta a la mesa.

_-Si ibas a ir de compras me hubieras dicho, te habría acompañado. _

_-Estabas entrenando y no te quise interrumpir._

_-Shiryu tiene razón, Shunrey, ya me tenías preocupado._ –Le llama la atención el anciano maestro.- _Te tardaste demasiado, me hubiera sentido más tranquilo si te hubiera acompañado Shiryu. _

_-Me encontré con Cheng y muy amablemente me ayudó hacer las compras. _

_-¿Cheng?_ –Pregunto algo curioso.

_-Es un buen chico ese Cheng. _

_-¿Buen chico?_ –No sé por qué pero empiezo a sentir alarma.

_-De haber sabido que estabas con Cheng no me hubiera preocupado, él es de toda mi confianza y siempre cuida muy bien de ti._

_-Es un amor._

Siento que me falta el aire. ¿Cómo que buen chico? ¿Cómo que ese tal Cheng tiene toda la confianza del maestro? ¿Cómo que Shunrey cree que es un amor?

Ahora Shunrey le cuenta emocionada como se lo encontró en el mercado, mientras el anciano sonríe y sigue diciendo que ese Cheng le cae muy bien. Los dos idolatran a ese tipejo salido de quien sabe dónde.

Y siento que algo me molesta.

Shunrey prepara la cena y yo apenas pruebo bocado, el anciano maestro pronto hace notar el hecho de que sobraran muchos panes al vapor, pero Shunrey dice que no importa, hizo muchos para regalarle varios a Cheng en agradecimiento por haberla ayudado. Y para rematar el maestro sonríe porque eso hará muy feliz a Cheng, pues el tipo ama la comida de Shunrey.

Realmente algo me está molestando.

Me voy a mi cuarto a dormir pero no puedo despegar la vista del techo. Pasan las horas y yo no logró dormir.

Apenas clarea y me levantó, tengo una mañana de entrenamientos que ya me había programado para vencer a Hyoga. Pero antes de salir me topó con la canasta de panecillos que Shunrey preparo para Cheng. Malignamente me los como todos.

Debido a que estoy muy lleno, no puedo entrenar, así que me recuesto en la hierba. Dormito un largo rato hasta que la voz de Shunrey me despierta. Me enderezó y la contempló, lleva una canasta llena de panecillos que debió hornear cuando se dio cuenta que acabe con todos. Shunrey le está prometiendo al anciano maestro que regresara pronto, que sólo le llevará la comida a Cheng y se vuelve.

Estoy seguro que el anciano ya notó que estoy atento, porque no puede contener la risa mientras le dice que puede tardarse el tiempo que quiera.

_-¿Quieres acompañarme, Shiryu? _

_-No. _–Rezongo molesto.

Mi enojo le causa gracia a Shunrey pues deja escapar una gran sonrisa. _–Acompáñame._

Eso me molestó mucho más. _–No quiero ir._

_-No puedo creerlo._ –Dice ella riéndose aún más de mí, por lo evidente de mi enojo. _–Vamos, quiero que vengas para que conozcas a Cheng, ya verás que es adorable._

Yo no le contesto.

_Déjalo está haciendo berrinche._ –Dice el anciano riéndose también.

Shunrey se rinde y se va. Mientras yo sigo rumiando mi enojo. Nada me hará levantarme de aquí, ni siquiera el dios de los muertos hará que me mueva. Estoy muy molesto.

_-¡Ay! Ese Cheng estará feliz porque Shunrey le hizo sus panes favoritos._

Nada me hará levantarme, no les voy a dar el gusto.

_-Ama tanto la comida de Shunrey que ha jurado casarse con ella. Y vieras como hace la lucha, le regala flores, dulces. Debo admitir que Cheng es decidido._

El maestro me mira y yo lo miro. Ya no me importa el orgullo, tengo que tomar medidas aunque eso me resulte de lo más humillante. Me levantó como un resorte y me lanzó al pueblo en busca de un teléfono, llevándome como fondo las sonoras carcajadas del anciano.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

En el gimnasio de la mansión Kido, las doncellas sonrojadas contienen el aliento mientras observan surgir del rostro abochornado del ruso la gota de sudor, que se desliza sensualmente por el cuello y desaparece en la ajustada playera blanca que delinea a la perfección su espectacular y muy bien esculpido cuerpecito.

Y es que con esa ropa tan justa, las doncellas se perdían en los delirios de su mente mientras se entretenían delineando su cuerpo, de espalda ancha y largas piernas, abdomen firme y brazos perfectamente trabajados. Nadie podía culparlas por descaradamente comérselo con los ojos, ni por desmallarse por el espectáculo de sus mejillas ruborizadas y la agitación de su respirar, que las hacia tener todo tipo de fantasías eróticas con ese chico rubio de ojos azules cuya belleza es divina.

Hyoga toma una toalla para secarse el sudor, ha estado entrenando toda la mañana, y las doncellas embobadas no se perdieron ni un sólo momento de su rutina de ejercicios.

Y en eso estaba cuando Ikki llega también a ejercitarse en los aparatos.

_-Como que te gusta tener al personal embobado contigo._ –Dijo Ikki haciendo un ademan con la cabeza para señalar a las doncellas que están pegadas en la puerta.

_-Que quieres que te diga, soy digno del cisne, ser bello para que las masas me admiren me viene de naturaleza. _

_-¿Desde cuándo crees semejantes sandeces?_

_-A las pruebas me remito ¿Cuándo has visto un cisne que no sea considerado bello? _

_-Yo tengo la culpa por hablar contigo._

Hyoga se recargó en la pared y tomó una botella con agua.

_-Por Atena, dime que no te la vas echar encima como la última vez._

_-Eh…no, pensaba beberla. He hecho mucho ejercicio debo estar deshidratado de tanto que he sudado._

_-Cierto ¿Por qué entrenas tanto?_

_-Soy un caballero de Atena, tengo que estar siempre preparado para lo que vaya a enfrentar._

_-Ni tú te crees esa. _

_-Está bien te diré la verdad, lo que pasa es que últimamente tengo hambre._ –Dice con pena y con voz baja. _-No siento llenura y como y como y vuelvo a comer y mi ropa ya me empezó a quedar apretada. _

Ikki suelta una sonora carcajada. _–¡Temes que te horneen en navidad!_

_-¡Aquí el único pavo al horno eres tú!_ –Responde Hyoga molesto.

Ikki resopló fastidiado, sin querer se ha entregado en bandeja de plata a un sin fin de bromas.

_-Me pregunto de que estarás relleno._ –Continúa el cisne golpeándolo levemente en el estómago.

_-Hyoga eres un idiota, ¿cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta?_

_-¿De que estas bien aderezado? _

_-No, de esto._ –Y da un paso, quedando muy cerca de Hyoga quien no pudo retroceder por tener la pared a su espalda. –Quédate quieto.

_-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Qué me vas hacer!? _– Ikki había invadido totalmente su espacio personal y eso lo pone muy nervioso.

_-Párate derecho y mira al frente. ¿Qué notas?_

Hyoga dio un ligero brinco cuando se dio cuenta.

_-Cerebro de ave._ –Dijo Ikki, dejándolo para ir en pos de las pesas.

_-Mira quien lo dice EL AVE fénix._ –El rubio ya está recuperándose del susto que le metió Ikki. Y es que estaban tan cerca que un par de doncellas se desmayaron imaginándose una escena yaoi.

Hyoga sonríe, no se había dado percatado, hace unos días sus ojos quedaban justo a la altura del cuello Ikki, ahora han llegado a la punta nariz. Por lo que ha crecido algunos centímetros. Lo que explica su hambre y que la ropa le quede apretada… aunque debió notar que los pantalones ya le quedaban cortos, pero culpa de eso a las botas que siempre usa.

_-Joven Hyoga._ –Lo llamó una doncella llamada Smily toda sonrojada trayéndole un teléfono inalámbrico. –El joven Shiryu quiere hablar con usted.

_-¿Qué pasó Shiryu? _–Dice el sonriente rubio.

_-Es que… no, sé cómo empezar…_ -Contestó el Dragón.

_-Por el principio eso siempre es bueno._

_-Es que, Shunrey estaba emocionada porque se encontró con un tal Cheng y parece que se conocen desde hace mucho y el tipo ese la pretende._

_-¿Y eso te molesta? _

_-Sí._

_-Shiryu, ¿Shunrey es hermosa, cierto?_

_-Sí_

_-Y tiene muy buen carácter._

_-Sí._

_-Y cocina delicioso._

_-Sí_

_-Es una señorita muy bien educada._

_-Por supuesto._

_-Entonces es lógico que algún otro hombre note lo llena de cualidades que está y que intente conquistarla. _

_-Pero…_

_-Y no importa que ella salga con ese tipo porque ustedes no son novios. No puedes reclamar nada. _

_-¿No puedo?_

_-No._

_-¡Pero ella me quiere a mí!_

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-eh…_

_-Los hombres sin iniciativa e indecisos aburren a las chicas._

_-Hyoga necesito ayuda no que me regañes y me digas cosas raras._

_-¿Que más sabes del tipo? ¿Cómo es él? ¿Qué de bueno le puede encontrar Shunrey?_

_-No sé nada._

_-Pues entonces averigua primero todo lo que puedas del enemigo y luego me llamas para planear una estrategia de contraataque. _

_-¿Estrategia de contraataque?_

Y dejando al dragón cuestionándose sobre si hizo bien al llamarlo, Hyoga cuelga riéndose quedito de los problemas sentimentales de Shiryu.

_-¿Qué le pasa a Shiryu que te causa tanta gracia?_

_-Nada, nada, problemas románticos, ya sabes, algunos hombres como Shiryu son muy lentos y nada avispados y otros como tu hermanito son intensos y sobretodo muy listillos._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_ –Una vena de la frente se le salta al Fénix.

_-Que hay hombres que no saben si quiera cómo empezar a hablar con la mujer que aman mientras que otros son tan avanzados que serán padres antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Así que yo que tú estaría preocupado de que pronto haya un pequeño llamándote tío. _

Y el ruso entre sonoras risas se va, dejando a un Ikki congelado por la impresión que le causó sus palabras.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Ayer, por más que quise pescar algo de la conversación que Shunrey sostuvo con el maestro sobre Cheng no logre recabar nada salvo "lo increíblemente tierno que se ve cuando se sonroja" o "que tiene la sonrisa más encantadora que haya visto", mientras Shunrey emocionada narraba con lujo de detalle como la recibió feliz y contento diciéndole que es la mujer más hermosa de todo el pueblo yo sólo fantaseaba con tumbarle a ese tal Cheng todos los dientes de su "sonrisa encantadora". Sin embargo no creo que esa sea la clase de información que me pidió Hyoga para elaborar la estrategia de contraataque.

Así que hoy llevo todo el día caminando alrededor de la casa pensando en cómo averiguar más sobre ese tipejo que ronda a mi Shunrei, pero nada se me ocurre.

Esto no podía ser más humillante, por más que le he dado vueltas al asunto, no encuentro otro modo de saber más sobre ese tal Cheng que preguntarle al anciano maestro. Pero en cuanto suelte la primera pregunta va a reírse de mí.

Allí está pescando como suele hacerlo en las tardes. Si quiero un momento a solas para poder hablar con él es este. Así que como no queriendo la cosa, me siento junto a él. Pero no hablo, no soy capaz de articular palabra alguna, sencillamente no sé cómo empezar a preguntar.

_-Cheng es un buen chico, sumamente educado, de modales impecables._ –Me dice el anciano maestro con una sonrisota que no repara en ocultar. _–En las mañanas estudia y en las tardes trabaja en el negocio de sus padres. Va a un colegio de paga y por lo que he escuchado es el mejor de su clase. En cuanto a su familia, no es rica pero si tienen una buena posición social._

Lo miro con toda la dignidad que me queda y me voy, aunque de nuevo las carcajadas del maestro son mi música de fondo.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

En la sala de la mansión Kido…

Seiya con un gran tazón lleno de palomitas está viendo una película, pero no come ni presta atención a la pantalla, pues aunque con esto buscaba ignorar a toda costa lo que lo está molestando, realmente no lo logra.

Mientras tanto Hyoga, observando por todos lados, cerciorándose de que de que el enemigo no esté cerca y sospechando que no está en casa, se sienta junto a Seiya para robarle de su platón de palomitas.

_-¿De quién te escondes? _

_-De nadie. ¿Algo te molesta, Seiya? _

_-Nada me molesta –_Dice con desgano.

Hyoga lo observa con detenimiento, a Seiya algo lo tiene muy preocupado, es evidente pues su mente no está en la película ni sus manos y boca están ocupados con las palomitas; Hyoga sonríe sabe muy bien que sólo una le robaría el apetito a Seiya .

Y en eso estaba cuando alguien a su espalda con lujo de violencia lo toma por los hombros, despegándolo del sofá tumbándolo al suelo. Hyoga trata de zafarse del agarre, lucha con todas sus fuerzas sabiéndose en inminente peligro, más aquel, lo sujeta de las muñecas obligándolas a bajar. Colocándose encima de él para dominarlo.

_-Voy a matarte._ –Dijo Shun y ni siquiera cuando fue poseído por Hades se había visto tan amenazante y peligroso. _–Y te aseguro que será lenta y dolorosamente._

Seiya no se podía mover, la furia en Shun le es muy intimidante, jamás pensó descubrir tal mirada de fiera asesina en sus antes pacificas orbes verdes. El poder que está ejerciendo sobre el rubio lo hacía parecer un demonio.

_-Aquí estas._ –Dijo Ikki llegando. _–Ya es hora de irnos._

_-¡Ahora estoy ocupado! ¡Voy a desplumar a este ganso!_ –Le gritó iracundo.

_-Será después que se nos hace tarde._ –Y lo despega de Hyoga, pero como Shun no deja de luchar, Ikki no tiene más remedio que echárselo al hombro.

Y así Shun es llevado en contra de su voluntad, pese a eso, despliega un aura oscura y le lanza tal mirada homicida a Hyoga que asustaría al mismo Hades.

_-¿¡Qué…Que fue eso!?_ –Pregunta Pegaso asustado.

-_Ya sabes como soy,_ -Contesta el rubio sobándose las muñecas y es que Shun las presionó tanto que le dejó moretón. _–me gusta dejar caer la bolita de nieve por la ladera para ver cómo se convierte en avalancha._

_-Pues la avalancha te va a caer encima. Nunca vi a Shun tan furioso. ¿Qué hiciste?_

_-Nada, solo le insinué a Ikki que Shun uno de estos días lo iba a convertir en tío. Pensé que tendría una conversación incomoda pero en lugar de eso Ikki creyó que lo mas conveniente era que entraran a unas platicas de sexualidad que está dando el hospital de la fundación para que sea un profesional de la salud el que tenga la charla con su hermano. Y bueno ayer Ikki lo llevó a rastras como hoy y Shun pasó la tarde oyendo sobre anticonceptivos, hoy la pasara viendo diapositivas sobre enfermedades venéreas y mañana habrá una charla con un psicólogo sobre esos sueños humedos que se tienen en la adolescencia. Va a pasar toda una semana yendo a esas conferencias, escuchando y siendo interrogado por varios asesores y claro, como es atractivo las ponentes no dejan de interrogarlo sobre su vida sexual e Ikki insiste que les conteste. _

Seiya dejó escapar una mueca dolorosa conforme iba escuchando. _–Mereces que te asesine. _

_-Lo sé, debería aprovechar el momento y huir a Siberia. _

_-Joven Hyoga,_ –Lo llama una de las doncellas, trayendo consigo el teléfono. _–el joven Shiryu quiere hablar con usted. _

Hyoga toma el teléfono con una gran sonrisa. _–Supongo que ya conseguiste la información sobre tu rival de amores._ –Al oírlo Seiya de inmediato levantó oreja, aunque no tuvo que hacer tanto esfuerzo dado que Hyoga puso el altavoz.

_-Sí y el tipo es de buena familia, muy educado, estudia y trabaja en el negocio de sus padres, además se ve tierno cuando se sonroja y tiene una sonrisa encantadora. –_Eso último Shiryu lo dijo con tono áspero.

Al escucharlo Hyoga se carcajeó _-Todo un príncipe azul. No me extraña que estés en problemas, el tipo principesco mata al tipo estudioso y filosófico, sin embargo no estás vencido todavía, ya sé que estrategia debes seguir, lo único que le gana al príncipe es el chico rebelde. _

_-¿¡Que tonterías estas diciendo!?_

_-Shiryu, tu eres del tipo filosófico e intelectual, apuesto a que desde que llegaste a China, no has despegado tu nariz de los libros, eso está bien, algunas mujeres les encanta admirar a su muso incorruptible, pero cuando llega alguien del tipo principesco, se ven atraídas por aquel que en lugar de mirar un libro las mira y se desvive por ellas. Mandan a volar al tipo de los libros y se van tras el príncipe. Pero no te preocupes, así como el principesco mata al filosófico, el rebelde mata al principesco. Consíguete una motocicleta, vístete de mezclilla y piel, anda con un aire subversivo y enojado contra el mundo. Eso sí, no seas un grosero ni patán, tampoco andes mugroso. Debes de ser de caparazón de roca y corazón sensible._

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-Shiryu, desde que tengo la motocicleta y ando con mi look rebelde todas me ven más atractivo. _

_-… lo voy a intentar._

El sonriente Hyoga cuelga y se encuentra con la mirada interrogadora de Seiya.

_-No entendí muy bien, ¿alguien pretende a Shunrey?_ –Y tras ver que Hyoga con un gesto afirma, Seiya continúa. _–Y tu brillante idea es que Shiryu se vista y actué como un rebelde motociclista. En base a la lógica que usaste sobre que el tipo rebelde vence al tipo principesco._ –Hyoga sonriente vuelve afirmar con la cabeza. _–Hyoga, aun suponiendo que tu lógica extraña sea cierta ¿no crees que hay cosas imposibles para Shiryu? Sencillamente no me lo puedo imaginar como un rebelde sin causa. Si lo intenta va a fracasar patéticamente. _

_-Por eso fui muy explícito con él sobre que no debe ser grosero ni potarse como patán. Y puede que fracase patéticamente en su intento de verse rebelde como bien lo has dicho, pero eso es lo mejor del plan, porque será evidente que lo está haciendo por ella y a las mujeres les alaga que uno haga el ridículo por amor. Así que no hay pierde llamara la atención de Shunrey lográndolo o fracasando._

_-Es un plan maquiavélicamente perfecto._ –Dijo Seiya visiblemente asombrado. _–Y creo que la solución a mi problema llamado Julian Solo. ¿Me prestas tu motocicleta? quiero ver si tu teoría realmente funciona. _

_-Ni hablar, hay que ser solidario. Llévatela cuando quieras._

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_**¿Shun matará a Hyoga?**_

_**¿Cheng seguirá pretendiendo a Shunrey bajo los bigotes de un enfurecido Dragón? **_

_**¿Shiryu logrará ser todo un rebelde?**_

_**¿Seiya solucionará su problema llamado Julián Solo?**_

_**¿Shun volverá a Ikki tío antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad?**_

_**¿La autora logrará poner a Hyoga en otra escena de fan service mejor que la de este capítulo? **_

_**¿Tiene algún sentido la estrategia de Hyoga o es simplemente el delirio loco de una fan que ansía verlos en versión rebelde para echarse un taco de ojo imaginativo?**_

XD Lo sé hace mucho que no me paró por este fic, la verdad es que parezco una persona desvergonzada, pero ya estoy aquí lista para cantar "Y soy rebelde aunque no me sepa la canción". "Y soy rebelde aunque la letra ya se me borro". Jajajajaja chiste local, por estas tierras (bueno y por varias) transmitieron una telenovela llamada Rebelde y por largo tiempo nos bombardearon con esa cancioncita del ahora desaparecido grupo RBD. Antes me sabía la letra, pero por haber sido expuesta a la fuerza pues no había lugar libre de ese influjo maligno XD y escuchaba la canción en todos lados al punto que me la aprendí… pero ya se me olvido.

Este capítulo tuvo dos inspiraciones, el primero fue un capítulo del vecindario de los looney tunes donde por cosas de la trama Bugs se vuelve un rebelde motociclista provocando gritos y delirios de Lola quien enloqueció de verlo tan sexy. Y el segundo y principal, el look rebelde de Hyoga en la película "leyenda del santuario". O sea me derretí cual cubito de hielo al sol en esa escena en la mansión Kido, donde estaba sentado a la barra. Es que gritaba sexy en cada pixel de su hermoso cuerpecito y en cada escena. Definitivamente el negro le queda. Merece mención honorifica quien le diseñó la imagen porque lució tan, pero tan bello que me enamore de su look.

Sobre el fan service que hace Hyoga, que les puedo decir, desde el capítulo 5 estoy incluyendo este tipo de escenas y este no se podía quedar atrás. (*v*) Y me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo escribiéndolas, no sé porque tarde tanto en animarme en hacer fan service, nunca antes me habían gustado porque sentía que la situación quedaba forzada o que no tenían relevancia para la trama, pero es divertidísimo, y cada que pueda me gozare con mi cisne precioso.

Es que es tan sexy que las doncellas comen taco de ojo todos los días. Sí Smily, tú y Alyshaluz son las doncellas de primera fila que no se pierden nadita del entrenamiento de Hyoga. Fuiste tú la que se desmayó en el capítulo pasado. Jajaja. ¿Alguien más quiere ser doncella para admirar el cuerpecito broncíneo del cisne?

Cheng es el nombre del personaje que interpretó Bruce Lee en el gran jefe. Me pareció un buen nombre para el rival de amores de Shiryu. A ver qué hace el dragón para verse rebelde y sacar a ese príncipe de la cabeza de su amada.

Suspiren fans de Shiryu que el próximo capítulo habrá un bufet de visiones del sexy dragón motociclista, aderezado con la furia iracunda de Shun, como postre los dulces Seiya y Saori y claro más fan service de Hyoga mi rey. El capítulo ya casi está terminado así que no esperaran mucho.

Mis más sinceras disculpas a todas mis lectoras

**Mimbi:** Espero que este capítulo haya estado a la alturas de tus exigencias ya que te hice esperar mucho. ¡Gomen nasai, que me perdone el mundo mundial!

**Smily: **¿Contenta? Ahora si no te puedes quejar, te entretuviste viendo al cisne entrenar. Hasta puse que eras tú para que estés contenta y no me regañes porque solo algunas doncellas se recrean la pupila. No son sólo unas, son todas, estando tú en primera fila.

**Giannina:** Sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero mi proceso creativo es lento, muy lento. Espero que aún se anime a seguir este fic.

**SakuraK , Tepucihualt-Shun, Alyshaluz, ShuD**: es que me esforcé por poner al lindo Andromeda, menos lindo y más furioso pa que luzca sexy o me van a negar que cuando luce su mirada tipo Hades no se ve tremendamente sexy. Arde en furia sexy Shunny. Y si **SakuraK **tuve un derrame nasal en el capítulo pasado con el fan service de Hyoga, y es realmente difícil pensar esas escenas. Digo también esta Shun en casa, Hyoga tiene que hacer maravillas pa tener la atención de todas las doncellas.

**Junisme:** Si aún sigues el fic, sé que no merezco perdón. (TToTT) Si aún lo sigues espero que haya estado a la altura de la larga espera que aguantaron mis lectores.

**Alyshaluz, Ameria Hinatan, ShuD:** Shiryu agradece tu apoyo, él está convencido que es más sexy que Hyoga y sus reviews le dan ánimos para pelear por su lugar en el cosmos. El stripper es él. El sexy es él. El del cabello largo y sedoso es él. No se va a dejar de ese pato roba puestos.

**Serena Saori:** Mil gracias por tus reviews, mil perdones por lo tardado que escribo.

**Manzana Yamanaka**: Si aun sigues el fic te dire, si es June la novia de Shun, si puedes perseguirla metralleta en mano. Aquí hay muchas armadas con lanzas y antorchas que quieren matarla también, pa más datos sobre como la van a emboscar consulta con SakuraK.

Gracias, Saludos y mil perdones a **Carito 357, Alif858, suki90, gabycisne, IsisdeFlecha, Fabiola Brambila, InatZiggy-Stardust, Lise, luna dark** (mil perdones, sé que siempre lo pido, pero mil perdones por no ser constante) y a todos lo que me han dejado reviews, tiene este fic entre sus favoritos, o lo siguen. Muchas gracias por su apoyo a este fic

Ya pa despedir, ando viendo Soul of Gold, me está gustando y no lo puedo creer, ya que desde la saga omega murieron mis esperanzas (odio la saga omega, para mí es lo peor que le pudo pasar a la franquicia de Saint Seiya) pero soul of gold con sus feos diseños, poca calidad de animación e historia extremadamente rara y quizás carente de sentido capítulo a capítulo me saca una sonrisa. No puedo decir cuál es mi parte favorita de los primeros 5 capítulos. Ame la pelea de Milo y Camus, llore con la tragedia de cáncer, mis ojos se hicieron corazoncitos cuando apareció Saga, me reí hasta las lágrimas cuando Douko manda al ruedo a Aldebaran ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Estoy ansiosa de escuchar sus opiniones sean buenas o malas.

PD. No escriban defendiendo la saga omega, plis. Alimento el fuego del averno con mi odio y deseo de venganza que siento por dicha saga así que no traten de razonar conmigo o señalarme algo bueno, si les gusta la saga omega manden mis comentarios al yomotsu y a mí déjenme con mi rencor.

Por el contrario pueden comentar todo lo que quieran de cualquier otra cosa de Saint Seiya, sobretodo de Soul of Gold y la película "la leyenda del santuario". Ame el look de Hyoga y la personalidad del dragón.


End file.
